Dawn of the Silver Millennium (Continued)
by Ladysha89
Summary: Galaxia was defeated and life restored once again returned to normal for our Senshi...or has it? A new enemy lingers in the shadows awaiting discovery but it seems that our favorite heroine has a lot of growing up to do. 1) Can Usagi fulfill her destiny and become a Queen? 2) What's with Usagi & Mamoru's relationship? perhaps not the fairytale we all hoped? Let's find out!
1. (Intro)

Rough Draft For Sailor Moon Fan fiction

Dawn of the Silver Millennium

Intro:

It takes place after the battle with Sailor Galaxia, when all has calmed and returned to normal. The sailor scouts along with sailor moon and the outer senshi have fallen back into their normal routine. Chibi Usa went back to the 30th century for the time being and Usagi will be finishing up her first year of high school. It seems pretty obvious that Usagi hasn't matured much over the past two years, and will soon reach the age of 16. When it comes to filling the roll of a leader, she doesn't exactly display the most impressive of actions in or outside of battle.

On top of that, when it comes to her behavior as a princess, she's far from graceful, intelligent, charismatic, or charming. In fact that's the reason she truly isn't ready for the responsibilities that lie ahead, and it's only a matter of time before she reaches the coming of age. Luna and Artemis are aware of her lack of development and finally decide it's time to take charge. A greater evil is approaching, and no longer can things remain as they are, especially with the silver millennium on the verge of beginning. This is Usagi's story...


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.- Hello all and welcome to my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. I'm really not good at this but still I would like to give it an attempt, especially since I've always thought about how the series ended. I mean I really doubt that I'm the only one who ever wondered at what point did Usagi decide to get serious and mature into a respectable princess. So this is my idea of a life after the series, as well as a fun romance tease for Usagi and Mamoru, hopefully it will keep readers interested ^_^

Alright enough rambling, let's get through the first chapter now shall we! .

Chapter 1- It's about that time...

"Usagi...Usagi wake up!" a black cat with a crescent moon on it's head sat at the end of the bed with a look of frustration. For the past five minutes she had attempted to awaken the hopeless blond, but to no avail she had failed. Sighing heavily she stood on all fours before taking a harsh leap onto the sleeping form causing the blond to stir with a groan.

"Come on Luna, just give me a few more minutes..." She turned over on her side once again getting comfortable but this didn't last long. After a momentary glance towards her night stand, the alarm clock revealed it was 8:33am. "Oh my god!, Luna why didn't you wake me up?!" She jumped out of bed as she scrambled across the floor to her scattered uniform.

Of course Luna didn't bother to speak a word as she hopped off the bed and left the room. It was pretty much the same routine every day, and frankly Luna had grown tired of it. Usagi would be turning 16 in two month's and sadly she hadn't changed much since taking on the role of sailor moon. She was still the same bubbly and slightly ditzy Usagi and this had to be put to an end. Hearing the sound of running and thumping around the room Luna waited for the finishing exit as Usagi took off making her way down the stairs and out the door within a matter of seconds.

Usagi's mother had called out for her to pick up her lunch, but of course it was obvious her daughter would leave it. It had become a typical action of her to wake up late but still her mother would make her lunch just in case on the rare occasion she did manage to wake on time. Luna shook her head in dissatisfaction as she made her way down stairs and stopped at the open front door. She only paused for a moment mauling over a thought before finally nodding to herself in approval.

"I suppose there is no choice...something needs to be done now" She took off out the door making her way down the street at a fast pace, the look of determination was present as she sped off towards her destination.

-Mina's house-

I light tap could be heard at the window as a white furred cat was stirred from it's sleep. Glancing toward the window he caught sight of Luna and stood before traveling across the room. Hoping onto the window seal, he did his best to nudge open the sliding window, though it was difficult with his paws alone. Eventually he finally managed to make a decent opening and was greeted by Luna who quickly cut to the chase before he could get a word in.

"Usagi needs to be trained...she needs to get away from her current life style." Artemis was a little taken back by the sudden statement, this definitely wasn't a subject he had been expecting from her.

"What are you talking about?, Usagi has improved greatly from when she first took on her position as sailor moon"

Luna sighed as she made herself comfortable on Mina's bed, swishing her tail in slight agitation "Yes Artemis I'm aware of that, but she hasn't improved nearly enough to pass for a respectable heroine, let alone a princess. At the rate things are, I highly doubt she'll grow to fit the image of the future princess serenity, her current state simply isn't enough."

Artemis eyed her suspiciously before he spoke "So what exactly are you suggesting?"

She fell silent for a moment "Well we are her guardians...and Queen Trinity entrusted Usagi to us, so I feel it's only right that we teach her the ways of a princess. She needs to receive the same ideology that her past self developed in the moon kingdom, and she absolutely must become a warrior. A leader weaker then her scouts simply won't do, she has the power but can't use it and it's frustrating. Too many times she has almost met her end...she barely escapes in one piece and each time it's worse then the last."

Artemis took in what she said, and really couldn't argue, she was right and the day had to come eventually. "Alright we'll teach her the ways of a princess, but as for training her as a warrior..."

Luna cut him off "I know we can't do much for the art of battle, but we could enhance her magic abilities. As for learning the arts I plan to have Pluto train her, she seems to be the most efficient out of the three outer senshi."

Artemis nodded "Then we'll train her, but you said you wanna take her away from her current life style?"

"That's right, we'll make plans to leave in two weeks" Luna stood as she hopped back onto the window seal "I'll let you know what's going on soon, just make sure you don't let the scouts know anything about this. When Usagi returns, she'll be a new person." With that said she left leaving a curious Artemis staring after her.

A.N.- Well this ends chapter 1. Yes I know it was short and it's a bit of a teaser since the story really isn't going anywhere yet, but the second Chapter will be three times longer so no worries. I'll be sure to update soon, laterz! ^O^


	3. Chapter 2

A.N.\- Okay peeps, I'm here with chapter 2 and as promised it's a little longer then the first. Hope you all enjoy, and feel free to criticize at any time. The more improvement's I can make, the better the story can be for future readers.

Disclaimer\- Sorry I forgot to include this in the first chapter, but uh...yeah well I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now?! gosh!

Alright enough rambling, let's get to the story!

Chapter 2- Good-bye for now

"Crap I'm late, I'm late!" she sped off running down the block in a panic as she neared the school gates. Home room classes were ending by the time she made it in the building but this didn't stop her from bursting through the door completely out of breath.

"I'm here!" she said this between huffs, gaining the attention of the entire class, including the teacher.

"Well ms. Tsukino, nice of you to show up two minutes before class ends" the teacher had stated this while scribbling something in the attendance booklet. Of course it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was writing, and Usagi couldn't help but groan at the thought.

Within seconds the bell rung and the class left the room leaving Usagi to her fate with her usual chew out by the teacher. Five minutes had passed before she was finally freed from the scolding, but she was relieved that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Some how she had managed to escape detention which was more then just luck in her book.

Grinning from the thought she made her way to her locker and retrieved the books needed for her next class then went about her day as usual. When her last class ended, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were waiting for her outside so they could go to the arcade. It had become there usual spot to hang, not to mention Motoki served up the best milk shakes in the area.

Along the way they chatted amongst themselves making a few jokes here and there. Usagi seemed to be the punch line for most of them after her most popular entrance that morning and this would eventually lead to Ami's lecturing.

"Usagi you really should quit your tardy behavior. This was the fifth time this week that you've been late for class" Ami gave her a stern look as she spoke, evoking a nervous laugh from Usagi. The bubbly blond nodded apologetically as she hung her head realizing how serious Ami sounded but soon lightened up when the sight of the arcade came in view.

' _Finally! Nothing like a double fudge chocolate milkshake to take all the troubles away'_ Usagi giggled inwardly from the very thought as the four girls entered the establishment and sat at their usual booth. It wasn't long before Motoki made his way over to greet them.

"Hey you guys, what will it be today?"

Minako was the first to speak "I'll have the usual", everyone pretty much agreed with her stating in unison "Ditto" as Motoki wrote down the orders with a chuckle. "Guess I should have expected that" he stated this with a genuine smile before heading to the kitchen area to prepare the meals.

Mean while the Senshi had started up another conversation involving school work and up coming exams. It would seem it was about that time again to cram for midterms before winter vacation and Usagi was as whiny as ever. Ami had suggested study sessions at Rei's temple and Usagi was the first to come up with any reason to put it off, though her attempts were hopeless. In the end Makoto agreed along with Minako causing Usagi to give in and attend as well.

Motoki returned not to long after their discussion, cheering Usagi up instantly as she sipped at her milkshake with satisfaction. While the others ate, Rei had later joined them at their booth since her school got out a little later then the other scouts. She was out of breath after rushing over, but soon caught up with what was taking place in regards to exams.

"Alright so we're all going to my place, it's settled. Let's just hope meatball head brings her "A" game today" she said this with a smirk, causing Usagi to glare.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?!"

Rei chuckled "It means exactly what I said. Kami knows how close you are to failing most of your classes. These exams are petty much your life line as far as I'm concerned."

"Your so mean Rei, is this how low you think of me?"

"Well yeah pretty much, but hey what can you expect from a spaz"

"What ever, you're not much of a prodigy yourself Rei, and for your information my grades are not as bad as you make them out to be"

Usagi turned her chin upward as if satisfied with her response, but the entire table had fallen silent as they sweat dropped. Obviously Usagi was oblivious to her own statement, well either that or she had lost her mind.

Minako laughed nervously before changing the subject "Any way lets get a move on. The sooner we finish studying, the more time we'll have to hang out after." Makoto jumped in "Yeah and I'll make us a few sweets, I've been meaning to try out some new pastries."

No one disagreed with the idea as they got ready to leave. Usagi was the first to crawl out the booth, when as if on cue Mamoru had walked in for his usual visit with Motoki.

(A.N.- I don't know about you guys, but I noticed that when ever the Senshi go to the arcade, at some point or another Mamoru appears too. It's almost way to predictable XP)

Usagi's focus was completely lost in that instant as she caught sight of Mamoru while he took a seat at the front counter. He had started chatting with Motoki and she knew this would be the perfect time to surprise him with a quick peck on the cheek. Rei saw her attempts coming from a mile a way as she crossed her arms huffing a sigh. "Great, here we go again..."

Ami hushed her when she saw Rei's attitude making it's appearance "Calm down Rei, you know how Usagi gets when it comes to Mamoru, you should be use to it by now.

"Oh please give it a rest, I'm fully aware of how she behaves. It's just sickening to see how much of a love sick pup she is, and in the public no less" Rei shook her head, revealing her envious nature which the other girls picked up on very quickly. They couldn't help but chuckle in response as Rei folded her arms, once again rolling her eyes.

Minako grinned as she took advantage of the opportunity to find out what was really picking at Rei's mind. Making her way over to Rei, she slung an arm over her shoulder in a friendly manner as they watched Usagi approach Mamoru from behind with her sneak attack. "Is someone having trouble in paradise with Chad?"

The statement was said so casually that Rei almost jumped back in pure shock "Wha what are you talking about?!" A blush had quickly made it's way to Rei's cheeks as she gave Minako a harsh glare, causing the blond to back away with hands up defensively.

"Calm down, I was just curious is all" She said this with a grin as Rei begin to squeeze her fist a bit to tightly for comfort, making it obvious she had plans to wail on her as soon as she got pushed to that point. Minako merely stuck her tongue at her in a playful manner, not feeling threatened in the least bit as she ran behind Makoto.

"If you wanna get to me, you'll haft to get through Jupiter first" Minako imitated Emeralds hyena type laugh as a peeved Rei tried brushing past Makoto. All the Brunette could do was sigh as she did her best to hold Rei back while Minako made her grand escape out the entrance of the arcade. Rei soon followed after and Makoto had no choice but to make sure Minako didn't worsen the situation. Ami remained in the spot she had stood with a huge Sweat drop forming after witnessing the entire scene.

Shaking her head from the humor of it all she turned her attention back to Usagi who was now doing her best to work her girlish charm on Mamoru, and unfortunately doing a horrible job. She had tripped over her own feet when making the approach, which completely through her original plan out the window. Now all that was left was her slight embarrassment as she laughed off the event but still managed to steal a quick kiss on the cheek from her prince before taking off for the door where Ami waited for her.

She didn't want to keep the others waiting any longer then necessary, especially with the sight of Rei attempting to throttle Minako outside. Usagi gave a quick wave to Motoki and Mamoru before leaving with Ami and gaining the attention of the group to get going to their destination. The two guys chuckled at the sight before going back to their conversation.

-Rei's Place-

Luna sat patiently waiting on the stone steps of the shrine as she kept a look out for Usagi. She had a gut feeling the Senshi would be going to Rei's considering the upcoming exam's, and to her delight she had been right. She caught sight of the group as they made their way to the shrine grounds, chatting amongst themselves along the way which was perfect on Luna's part.

When the Senshi had begun their advances up the shrine steps, she knew Usagi would stager behind considering how much she loathed the very thought of making the long climb. Having her plans in mind she had jumped into the side bushes waiting for the others to pass as she waited for Usagi to reach her level on the steps. As soon as the blond was in view she jumped out in the knick of time, startling Usagi a bit but she had quickly recovered. Usagi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she kneeled down to the black cat's level.

"Luna what's with the surprise appearances?" she said this while poking the cat on the crescent moon in the middle of her head.

This caused Luna to glare up at her in irritation as she shook her head to remove Usagi's finger. "Enough Usagi, I have something very important to discuss with you."

This caused the blonds expression to turn some what serious as she assumed the worse "Don't tell me we have new enemies...do we?"

Luna shook her head "No, not yet at least. But that's not why I've come to speak with you, now listen..." Usagi had suddenly cut her off as she stood back to her full height and continued her advances up the stairs, causing the cat to sweat drop in disbelief. "

"Geez Luna I thought it was something serious, we can talk about this when I get home." she began to mumble something about Rei being pissed with her for lagging behind as she reached the top of the steps making her way to the main living quarters of the shrine. Luna had quickly taken off after her with a look of frustration very much present.

"Usagi! this is no simple matter. I've come to let you know we'll be leaving soon. In fact you'll reside in Hokaido for the next year or so..."

Usagi turned to face Luna with nothing but confusion present in her features, for once her cat wasn't making any sense to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly as I've said, you'll be moving... two weeks from now." Luna gave Usagi a stern look as she spoke "To be more specific, we'll be relocating for training purposes. I'm sure this hasn't registered in your mind just yet, but truth be told you're failing as a leader."

Usagi's eyes had widened from her statement as a mixture of different emotions began to play across her face. To be honest she had no idea where to start when it came to all the questions that were now swirling around in her head. "Lu...Luna...you must have lost it. I mean I've improved a lot over the past years, why would you say something like this now?!"

"Because the time now, is as good as ever. There hasn't been a threat of any sort in months and you're quickly approaching your coming of age. Within two years and a few months, you'll be 18 which means the time for change is now. Crystal Tokyo cannot exist without it's queen... but you just barely pass for a princess."

Luna sighed as she looked away from the bubbly blonds face. Tears had begun to make it's way to Usagi's eyes as she took in the verbal abuse, she definitely hadn't seen this coming and she wasn't the slightest bit ready to take it.

"So...you're making me leave, and that's it. That's the end of it... I get absolutely no say in the matter what so ever?" her bottom lip trembled a little as she fought back on coming tears. Luna had made a motion to try and calm her so she could finish what had to be said, but Usagi wasn't hearing it.

The blond shook her head in disbelief as she took off running down the steps of the shrine, dashing down the block with great adrenaline. Her anger and sadness had fueled her to move faster then her usual speed as fierce tears ran down her cheeks. Luna was once again left behind, only to stare after the future leader, but not an ounce of sympathy reached her eyes.

"It had to be said...She'll realize this later" she stated this to no one in particular as she made her way back to the Tsukino residence. She was sure Usagi would return home when she had calmed herself, but for now, Luna had to focus on her preparations.

Nodding inwardly Luna went about her task as she took off down the nearest alley ' _Hopefully sailor Pluto will be as much help as I would have hoped._

A.N.\- Well guys, that ends chapter two. Now aren't we curious about how Usagi will cope?...well if you're not, I guess I'm not doing my job right! XP

Any who I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 "A fresh start", stay tuned! lol


	4. Chapter 3

A.N.\- Okay peeps, I'm here with chapter 3 and yes I know it's been a while. Quite a few things have come up with concerns towards school as well as things of a personal matter. So my apologies and hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer\- I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now?! Gosh!...Bite me

Now on with the bloody story! :D

Chapter 3- A fresh start

 _'This can't be happening...why...why now?'_

The petite blond sat alone in the deserted park with a look that could rival a wounded pup. Frankly Usagi was at a lost about the whole situation, and at the same time she was angry. For Luna to have stated something like that with such simplicity, it practically left Usagi at a lost for words.

 _'I can't believe this...I mean for the love of ice cream she could have suggested this training a long time ago. But for once when the world is at peace, suddenly Super sailor moon isn't good enough. What more could I possibly learn?!'_

Usagi's train of thought had ended without warning as the feel of a light tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Technically she wasn't all that paranoid but she couldn't help but jump a little from the action as she faced the intruder. She was relieved to find it was Mamoru as she gave a soft smile in greeting "Hey Mamoru, uh didn't expect to see you here."

The handsome young man only raised an eyebrow in reply. He had been watching from afar for the past few minutes, finding it strange that she was at the park by herself. In fact he could have sworn that she had left with the other scouts, so there was only one conclusion. Something was troubling Usagi.

"I believe that's my line" Mamoru stated this before taking a seat beside her. "Weren't you suppose to be studying?"

Usagi began to chuckle nervously, but sighed when she realized the stern look he was giving her. "I'm sorry okay... I'll go back in a little bit, promise."

Mamoru never took his gaze off her as he sat back comfortably, eventually she would say what was on her mind, since Usagi was never one for silence and he knew it. A few seconds had passed and nothing was said between the two as Mamoru's attention focused elsewhere. Usagi couldn't help but squirm in discomfort.

 _'Why hasn't he said anything?...'_

She glanced toward him once again finding herself a little annoyed with his nonchalant body language before finally finding the urge to say something. "Well don't you wanna know what's wrong?!"

Her out burst stirred the smirk that was tugging at his lips, Causing Mamoru to face her expectantly "Oh?, theres something wrong?"

"No!" she turned her gaze toward the ground but within moments she submitted to the urge once again.

"Okay yes..."

"Okay yes what?" Mamoru was obviously teasing her, and she couldn't stand it. She gave a sharp glare before continuing.

"Yes something is wrong...my cat has lost her marbles Mamoru. I mean she's talking about dragging me off to the country side for training!"

Mamoru laughed from the statement in mild disbelief. Usagi must have screwed up again, so it was more then likely Luna would state such a thing. Heck he would have been more surprised if she hadn't said something remotely close to it. "So what else is new. This wouldn't be the first time you've been scolded for your lack of commitment Usagi."

Usagi huffed a sigh of agitation, he simply wasn't getting it at all. "No Mamoru she was serious. You should have heard how she stated this." Usagi cleared her throat as she prepared her best Luna imitation "You'll be moving two weeks from now...truth be told you're failing as a leader."

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle from the impression, finding that it was rather convincing. Still, he couldn't buy into what the blond was saying. If anyone knew how sensitive Usagi was, it would definitely be Luna, so the statement was out of the question. "I think your over exaggerating, Luna would never..."

"News flash Mamoru, she did." she stood up and began walking back in the direction of Rei's shrine. Part of her knew her supposed boyfriend would try to justify the statement, but she would hear none of it. She knew what she heard and she refused to have her logic twisted by his ways of reasoning.

"Usagi, wait..." he stood and caught up with her grabbing hold of her hand but she pulled away stubbornly.

"I'm going to study okay...we'll talk later" She stated this with finality and Mamoru got the hint as he watched her retreating form. He could tell from her tone that she meant every word, and it was rare to see her in this state.

He stood there for a moment longer before going about his original task. He was sure that what ever was going on, it would be revealed soon enough.

\- Back at the shrine -

"Where did Usagi go?" the brunette glanced towards the door way curiously before turning her attention back towards the others with a look of confusion. Ami and Minako seemed just as confused but Rei wasn't the least bit worried.

"She probably spaced out again. I mean with a mind like hers, she's sure to get lost in her own world." Rei said this with great simplicity as she took a seat at their usual study table. It wasn't long before the others joined her as they took out the text for the subjects they would be studying. Though they had begun their work, Usagi's sudden disappearance was quite a distraction.

"I don't know...it just seems so sudden" Ami had spoken in the midst of their study causing the entire senshi to look up before she continued "We were all together then suddenly she's gone. I feel this was a bit to random, even for her...perhaps she's in trouble?"

Rei shook her head at the statement "I can say for certain that I would have sensed the danger if that were the case."

The senshi had fallen silent once again but this time the silence was interrupted by Usagi's sudden appearance. Inwardly they all had released a sigh of relief as they continued their work, with the exception of Rei of course.

"And just where did you run off to?" Rei stated this with a look of dissatisfaction, while Usagi made her way over to the table in unexpected silence. The fiery girl waited for some form of response, but received none as Usagi pulled out her books and began to scan through the text.

It was very apparent that she wasn't focused at all as the blond flipped through the pages with a look of boredom. It wasn't long before Rei spoke again, and this time her tone wasn't as patient "Earth to Usagi, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I fell" She stated this nonchalantly and continued her scan through the book. This caused Rei to glare daggers, as she took in the notion of being brushed off. Fortunately as quickly as the feeling had came, it was gone when she realized it was only a waste of energy on her part. If Usagi wanted to PMS that was fine with her, they all had there days as far as she was concerned.

-Three hours later-

Usagi had long since dozed off, after spending no less then a half an hour on her algebra. Several times had Ami tried to keep her focused but the bubbly blond would soon drift off once again leaving an air of hopelessness. After a while Ami had given up along with the other three girls, they knew a losing battle when they saw one.

"You would think by now she'd attempt to try harder." Rei had stated this as she stretched, relieving the tension in her limbs from sitting for so long.

"Well that's Usagi for ya, school work just isn't her forte. I mean heck, even I can barely stand it." Minako had stated this in a mild attempt for Usagi's defense and Makoto couldn't help but chime in "Ditto"

Rei merely rolled her eyes in response to the two, but Ami chuckled as she listened to the conversation never taking a moment to pause from assignment. She had long since finished her assignment but always made it a priority to study further into the text for full preparation. The other four senshi couldn't help but sigh in unison as they watched the brains of the group relentlessly continue her task. For some reason it was hard to ever get use to the commitment Ami had towards her education despite how often this was displayed.

They continued there studies for an hour longer before finally deciding to call it a day. As the senshi began packing their bags Usagi had awakened with a long yawn and stretch. One could tell that she looked rejuvenated as she stood to pack her books as well.

"Had a nice nap meatball head?" the fiery dark haired girl stated this with great sarcasm as she glance toward Usagi expectantly.

"The best I've had in years" Usagi had responded in challenge, then soon began her advances toward the shrines entrance to retrieve her shoes.

There wasn't much said as everyone retrieved their things then exchanged good-byes before heading home. Usagi wasn't in the best of moods as the information she had received earlier had returned to her thoughts with vengeance. She couldn't hold back the sigh that had escaped her lips once again but still she found the reality of the situation was truly seeping in.

 _'I guess that nap did me justice now that I think about it...I should have seen this coming from a mile away. I mean my ability as a leader_ _ **has**_ _been brought up more then enough times in the past...perhaps...this is for the best?'_

She remained distracted by her thoughts as she made her way home, finding that the walk had gone a lot faster while preoccupied. As soon as she got in the house she went straight to her room, feeling anxious to speak with Luna about the so called trip. When she entered her room, there was no surprise when Luna was spotted sitting on her bed as if expecting the blond at any moment.

"Glad to see you've calmed down."

Usagi only nodded in reply as she placed her school bag next to her desk and sat on her bed Indian style. She leaned her back against the wall for support before leaning her head back as well to stare up at the ceiling. "I...really don't want to leave Luna. This is just to sudden."

Luna moved to lie down in Usagi's lap before she spoke "Don't take this as punishment Usagi, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've realized this can't be avoided. You need advanced training, especially since you'll be experiencing growth in your power. If you can't control it, you'll surely die...and I can't let that happen."

At this point Usagi had given up on convincing the cat to reconsider her declaration. There was no way she would be getting out of this anytime soon, and as much as her mind screamed to do so, she just didn't want to run from this. Everyone around her had changed and grown maturely as they prepared for their future responsibilities. All the while she had only taken baby steps, remaining the typical Usagi that all have long since known. She would never admit out loud but she could always sense the disapproving looks or lack of trust in her abilities when it came to big battles or decisions with her senshi as well as her love.

"At least tell me where we're going..."

Luna nodded "We'll go to Hokkaido. The outer senshi have a summer home there, and Pluto has agreed to teach you the ways of a moon princess. She is after all the most experienced of the senshi, and she had served under your mother as a young scout along side her parents. I trust she'll do a good job in honing your skills, plus Artemis and I will be with you the whole time to teach you proper mannerism.

Usagi let the thought sit with her for a while before she spoke again "And what about my parents?, I'm sure they wouldn't jump at the idea of me missing for so long..."

Luna waved off the statement "Neptune has that all under control. She has strong ties in the education system, especially with her standings at that elite high school. She'll suggest a special scholarship for the private school in our area of Hokkaido where you'll participate in a temporary transfer program. She'll notify your mother of this as well tomorrow, and we'll be ready to leave within a week."

Usagi couldn't believe how well thought out the plan was, but she still was hesitant towards accepting this situation with finality. " What about the senshi?, if something happens while I'm gone..."

The dark cat had cut her off immediately after she had spoken the words "The senshi can handle themselves should anything happen. Besides, their power grows too and becoming more independent as a team is necessary."

Luna saw Usagi make a motion to say more, but she already knew what to expect next and so once again the blond was cut off. "Mamoru should not be your concern, he can handle himself. I don't want you to think me cruel for stating this, but the time for romance must wait. It would be best if you break things off with him while you're away."

"No!, I can't, I won't!" Usagi refused to hold back as her voice rose with little control. She had lost Mamoru many times before, and most recently when Galaxia had made her rein. As a result it would take one hell of a reason for her to just leave her prince willingly.

"Listen Usagi, I didn't want to bring this up, but you must realize that we're cutting off all contact. When we leave, you'll start fresh with new experiences and a way of life. When you return, you would have grown as a person spiritually and physically." Luna sighed as she continued "You should also know that, Mamoru is someone you've made a part of your life by choice...It's not destiny, and you are sure to have many suitors in the future."

Usagi shook her head, refusing to listen to a single word but Luna wouldn't let up "Okay Usagi, but do realize that you will be gone for some time, and binding Mamoru to a relationship with no contact doesn't seem fair on your part. If something were to take place with another in your absence, I think it would be much harder to accept once you return."

The cat left her lap as she went to lie down at the end of the bed leaving the conversation as it stood, as well as a very disturbed Usagi. The bubbly blond couldn't imagine leaving Mamoru, but the longer she sat in silence, the more Luna's words sunk in.

 _'I guess she might be right, but I can't just...'_ Usagi looked out the window with a blank expression as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Mamoru..."

A.N.\- Well that ends the third chapter. I tried to make it longer and hopefully get some basic information out the way. Look forward to chapter 4 "Home sweet home" so we can really get this story on the way. I got a good feeling about this so maybe everything will go well, I just gotta get out of this procrastination state lol. Any who keep reading, and laterz!


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.\- Hello all, I'm here with chapter 4 and yes I know it's been a while. Life tends to get rather busy and eventful so sorry but you'll haft to appreciate whatever I can get out during my free time. Oh, I'd also like to address the readers of this story and let you all know that I truly appreciate the feed back and opinions.

I was flattered and actually surprised that so many were willing to read my story so I thank you all a thousand times over. I know you guys are probably wondering where this story is going, especially with the use of characters, and I'd just like to make it clear that there will be some made up characters during Usagi's time away from home. Just rest assure that she will return to her Senshi so the extra characters are only temporary, no worries right?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now?! Gosh…Bite me

Alright now that we've gotten past the rant, on with the story! :D

Chapter 4- Home sweet home

Two weeks had passed by quickly for the bubbly blond but not once had her inner turmoil left her lips as she went about her daily rituals. As far as the Senshi were concerned, she was still as cheerful and ditzy as ever. This at least was the image she wanted to leave behind before springing her news of temporary transfer to Hokkaido, which she did with reluctance. It was a painful goodbye as was expected, but nothing had compared to the farewell she would haft to give Mamoru.

Unlike with the others, she had waited till the day she would leave to say her goodbyes and it didn't go as smoothly as she had hoped. Silently she glanced outside through the window of the moving train with the thoughts of her last few minutes with Mamoru replaying itself.

 _-Flash back-_

 _Usagi knocked on the apartment door several times before taking a step back then sighed softly. Many times did she contemplate leaving without a word, but she realized how important this was for her peace of mind. Luna's words repeated itself constantly within her mind as she awaited Mamoru's presence at the door. It would turn out her wait wouldn't be long when the door opened only to reveal a some what agitated yet handsome male._

" _Usagi? ...what are you doing here at this hour?"_

 _She knew that 5:00 am wasn't the most appropriate time to conduct a home visit, but her train would be leaving in two hours so her options were limited. She clutched her fist as she willed herself to look him square in the eyes then spoke in a calmed but forced tone._

" _Mamoru I've come to say goodbye. Today I'll be leaving on a trip for Hokkaido, but I can't say what part. We won't… we won't see each other for a while so I'm ending our relationship. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the chance to meet someone special while I'm gone… so … so I… alright bye"_

 _His agitation had quickly turned to confusion as she spoke, but he wouldn't get the chance to respond since she took off towards the elevator at a hasty pace. He stood with a lost for words only for a moment before he ran to the stair case in a desperate attempt to beat her to the ground floor. It just didn't make any sense why she would state such things out of the blue, and as lost as he was at the moment, he wasn't going to let her just run away. Racing down the stairs he jumped multiple steps never once pausing for breath as he made it to the entrance doors just in time to catch Usagi storming through._

" _Wait Usagi!" he called out in a sharp tone as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him so they were face to face. She attempted to pull away in struggle but he held firm before grabbing hold of her other arm securing her directly within his sights._

" _What are you saying?, where is all of this coming from all of a sudden huh?!"_

 _Usagi continued to struggle for escape but her attempts were in vain and she knew it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks while she gave into her sorrow; no longer holding the will to fight her feelings. Even this moment had become a reminder of how weak she truly was, and a short tinge of bitterness had enveloped her while she gazed upon Mamoru's worried glances._

" _Just let me go okay… I've told you all I haft to say and I meant every word. I'm going to Hokkaido, and there's no telling when I'll be back. When I told you before that Luna wanted training for me, she meant it. So goodbye for now Mamoru… maybe we'll be together again someday."_

 _She said the last few words with a hint of hope in her weak tone before she pulled away finding that his grip had lessened in it's hold. She gave him a short chaste kiss on the lips as he stared down at her in a state of shock. He was obviously at a loss for words but she couldn't bring herself to discuss the subject any longer. If she didn't leave soon she was certain that breaking down would be next on her agenda and so she left without another word leaving Mamoru where he stood. He watched her retreating form with a solemn expression still clad in his night attire of boxers and a wifebeater, no longer aware of anything or anyone besides the image of the young blond._

 _-End of flashback-_

Usagi shivered with discomfort from the memory, but soon calmed herself with the clutch of her fist before resting her hands in her lap. It was obvious it would take some time to adjust to her new reality, but for the time being she would bask in her sorrow.

During the entire trip she sat in a state of withdrawal, never bothering to answer the stewardess when she was offered an opportunity to purchase food. It had remained this way till she had arrived at the station where she, and her two feline companions were greeted by Setsuna.

Within forty minutes they had reached the isolated summer home as was planned, and Usagi was assigned her own room to get settled in. It was awkward staying in such a bland room, and thoughts of her pink painted walls and nice plush bed were slowly becoming a distant memory. Usagi huffed a sigh as she plopped her luggage onto the floor and laid back on the simple bed.

The silence within the room was welcomed with the memories of her earlier farewells to Mamoru, which once more deepened her state of depression, and Luna was very much aware of this. Luna watched the once cheerful blond from the door way for a moment before making her way towards the living room area where Setsuna and Artemis were discussing the course of action for the stay.

It was made clear that training would begin the next day, seeing as the weekend would allow them the introductory start they needed. They decided to begin physical training after two weeks had passed, so Setsuna's role would be postponed for a while. That left Luna and Artemis with the task of teaching basic mannerisms and elegance, but as cats this would prove to be a difficult task.

This was why after century's; they had agreed to allow Setsuna to break their binds of concealment to once again live in their true forms. Later that night when Usagi fell asleep, Setsuna got to work on breaking the ceil, which took a matter of hours. There was no doubt that queen Trinity's magic was indeed powerful long after her passing, but success was still met as the cats were returned to their humanoid form.

With the drawing of the moons ancient symbol to the earth's surface and a chant from the goddess of time, transformation was executed by the two guardians. Luna regaining the brilliance of her long yet wavy jet black hair, as well as her celestial robes that she once adorned during her days as part of the court and Artemis regaining his snowy white elegant hair along with noble attire once worn by members of the moons war council.

It was a strange sight to behold and there was obvious shock when the couple took the moment to glance over their forms. Nonetheless it was a welcomed awkwardness as they reacquainted themselves with the workings of a human body and celebrated with traditional sake. It would mark the beginning of their plans and start of preparing the future queen Serenity.

A.N.\- Well this ends chapter 4 and yes I know it was extremely short, but I'm working on chapter 5 as I speak. I really just wanted to get all the heart break and boo hoo's out the way before getting down to business, so look forward to Usagi's training and school life drama. Of course it's going to be a rocky start, but I hope to make a smooth transition from the Usagi we all know, to a more matured yet inwardly conflicted version. It can't be easy becoming a princess, especially if you weren't born into the lifestyle, so maybe you can all experience through Usagi.

Okay so that's it for now and look forward to Chapter five "A weekend start!" ^.^

P.S.\- Don't worry about the romance between Mamoru and Usagi. When the time comes, they will be reunited. Just realize that many obstacles will hinder their romance as all stories tend to do. Now with that said, later peeps! XD


	6. Chapter 5

A.N.- Hello again peeps, I've returned with chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I will admit that story is moving on a bit slowly...but why rush it? Just stick with me and everything will be just fine lol

Side Note- To those who have reviewed, I thank you all for the support. Though it isn't necessary to do so, you guys still take the time to review and encourage me, so a big round of applause for those awesome people! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now?! Gosh... Bite me!

Now on with the story! :D

Chapter 5- A weekend start!

Usagi woke the next morning feeling a sense of dread as she climbed out of bed and went to shower. Some how she felt a part of her had died yesterday, which in many ways had lessened her willingness to accomplish the goal of her trip. Thoughts of becoming a stronger leader had taken a back seat to her longing for Mamoru, but one had to admit that her actions were completely justified. Even the mightiest of rulers had fallen victim to love at some point in their lives, and Usagi was no different.

This was why following through with her resolution would be nothing short of hellish in her youth. The fact that Luna expected so much of her after such short notice was infuriating and yet it was pointless to complain when she had already agreed. All was decided and she would reside in Hokkaido till she was strong enough to lead her scouts, as well as her people to a glorious future. With this in mind she decided that the faster she can improve herself, the sooner she could return to Mamoru.

After a short warm shower Usagi dressed and made her way downstairs for breakfast, but instead she was met with the sights of new company. As she came into view of the kitchen area, she had walked in on Setsuna speaking with two other people she was certain she hadn't met before. Still she felt a familiar presence from them as she took notice of the gold moon symbols on both their forehead's.

"Um good morning!" she stated this a little louder then she had intended but it got the attention of the rooms occupants as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Soooo you guys are from the 30th century?... Luna didn't mention your visit, or maybe you were both sent by me?"

Setsuna was the first to chuckle from the statement as she shook her head and went to prepare some pancakes for breakfast. She figured Luna and Artemis would explain so there was no point in waiting around for the predictable discovery. Usagi seemed confused by Setsuna's behavior as she walked by, but her attention was gained once more when the dark haired stranger finally spoke up.

"It's me; Luna and that of course is Artemis. I found it would be much easier training you in our true forms."

Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked them over with strong observation. The thought of her cat turning into a gorgeous maiden was insane in itself. "Are you serious?!"

She walked over to the table and took a seat all the while staring at them as if they were foreign beings. This caused Luna to sweatdrop, while Artemis gave a brief chuckle and sat back comfortably crossing his legs. He seemed so graceful in his movements that Usagi was almost convinced he was a prince and a very handsome one at that.

"Unreal!, I don't believe it. How in the world did you guys do this?, and how come you never did it before?"

Luna gave a half smirk before she spoke "Well just like you and the scouts, we lost most of the memories of our past life, so to be honest we couldn't remember much of our humanoid forms. The only thing we were allowed to remember were our duties, but it seems that after the fight with Galaxia and the near destruction of our world, more memories were unlocked. I'm not sure if it was predetermined by Queen Trinity in case those of the moon kingdom should once again face destruction, but it's very plausible."

"So you just changed over night out of the blue? this is way too weird" Usagi whispered as she shook her head at the thought, still in a state of shock.

Artemis spoke up at this point waving off the tension "It's really not that complicated really. Setsuna was given some rather useful power, being the one who could control and defy time. She was given a task of playing role of top guardian towards the next generation, it was only natural that she be granted the power to unlock ceils placed by Trinity."

Usagi nodded in understanding then crossed her arms as she once again stared at towards them in awe. Of course this rose a little discomfort between the two guardians causing them to sweatdrop.

"Uh are you okay Usagi?" Luna raised an eyebrow as Usagi gave her an odd look.

"You guys..."

"Yes?" Luna and Artemis questioned in unison.

"You guys... look so awesome! I mean wow do you see yourselves? It's like you guys are some kind of hot celebrity couple. Hmmm and you know... I never realized Artemis had silver eyes, it's strange but pretty cool."

Artemis gave a cheeky grin after hearing her response. It had become obvious his ego rose from the flattery causing Luna to sigh. Usagi's reaction was a little over the top but at least it seemed to brighten her mood. She had more or less expected the worse from the heart broken blond, but fortunately she could tell the transition didn't completely destroy Usagi, and that was good enough. _'I guess she's stronger then I thought.'_

Luna turned her focus elsewhere while Usagi and Artemis conversed about his past position in the moon kingdom. It was almost humorous how much of a show off Artemis had become in a matter of seconds and Luna realized she was the only one who ever had the ability to keep him in check. Sure his time as a cat had completely wiped away his less desirable behavior, and in fact made him a big sap but that wasn't always the case.

The dark haired guardian glanced towards her companion for a brief moment as her memories came rushing back to her like a stream.

 _-flash back-_

 _A very beautiful woman with the grace of a Queen and silver flowing hair sat poised on her throne as she listened intently to the report of her newly assigned leading general. He was well known through out the moon for his advance knowledge of war tactics and strategy; making him the best man for the job as far as Trinity was concerned. However there was one moonling that greatly disagreed, and she just so happened to be the Queens most trusted advisor and maiden._

" _Is that all Artemis?"_

" _Yes your highness, it's a very efficient strategy. All you need do is say the word and it shall be executed."_

 _Trinity nodded in approval of the plan, but turned her attention to the woman that stood beside her throne with arms crossed delicately. She had not once spoken once during the discussion which was very uncommon for Luna, and this troubled the Queen._

" _So… what do you say to this Luna?" Trinity's gentle tone resided throughout the room causing Luna to look towards her queen for a moment questioningly before her gaze settled back on the man kneeling before the throne._

" _It is not my place to say your highness."_

 _Trinity chuckled from this response but spoke once more "I implore you...say your piece."_

 _Luna knew she was opening a can a world of conflict, but she couldn't help but release a brief sigh before she spoke._

" _Well if you insist your highness… I'd like to begin by saying that his strategies are reasonable and I have no qualms with the course of action we'll take._

 _My issues preside with his character, which has been nothing less than troublesome from the moment he gained your employ. Having a brilliant mind should not over shadow, his womanizing ways… his lechery has become noteworthy amongst noble maidens. "_

 _Luna glared towards Artemis who returned in kind with a glare of his own, but he didn't interrupt her accusations; so Luna continued_

" _Our kingdoms credibility is at stake your highness; we've already established strong alliances with planet Venus by acquiring a promised guardian of royal blood to serve the moon. Centuries of woman holding the position this man now occupies feels insulting; and had it been a moonling I could at least make peace with your decision, but a knight of Venus your highness?!"_

 _The frustration in Luna's voice grew the more she spoke and Trinity could sense the tension within the court forcing her to interrupt the berating._

" _Alright enough Luna… I've made my decision and so long as he lives up to his abilities as a promising General he will maintain that position. I take no concern with his personal affairs but you are a high maiden of this court so I trust you protect the grace and virtues of nobility. As a foreigner I don't expect Artemis to convert to our every custom but I believe discretion will suffice on his part. If you feel discipline is in order come to me with your proposal only should his behavior reflect upon the kingdom in its entirety."_

 _Trinity stood with her scepter in hand signaling the end of their meeting and Luna bowed in response as the Queen made off towards her chambers. This left the two alone in the throne room with obvious tension cutting through the silence after the dismissal. Artemis who had been in a kneeling position the entire time gave a half smirk as he stood up to his full height._

" _Woman you are truly bitter, but well played. Using war council as an outlet for swaying the Queens favor without pushing for a private audience was pretty wise."_

 _Artemis chuckled to himself then relieved a sarcastic sigh "Who would have thought the admiration given freely to me by your fellow maidens would trouble_ _ **you**_ _so?…."_

 _Luna scowled towards him with disgust from his insinuations_

" _The only thing that troubles me_ _ **so**_ _is the disgrace you bring to our council, and trust it will be corrected whenever you should find yourself crossing that line. Five servants have quarreled as a result of your frivolous flirting and alleged intimate encounters. Barely two months have past but you've bought more scandal to the palace then we've encountered in a decade!"_

 _Luna snarled the last of her statement as she made her way to Throne rooms entrance to leave_

" _I want you gone, and I will do everything in my power to make it so… Artemis"_

 _As the dark haired maiden left the room Artemis merely smirked in reply to her retreating form but spoke to the silence of the room "I've known nothing sweeter than forbidden fruit high maiden."_

 _Though it was never meant to be heard, Luna had caught a whisp o f his words as she left which only solidified her contempt 'That man….'_

 _-End of flash back-_

Luna's thoughts were cut off by the sight of Usagi's hand waving quickly in front of her as if trying to gain her attention.

"Heeellllloooo Luna, this earth speaking... come in Luna. Breakfast is ready, aren't you going to eat?"

Luna looked around the table seeing that Setsuna, Artemis and Usagi had already begun eating. Shaking her head; she brushed off her mild embarrassment then cleared her throat. "Um we'll begin training after breakfast."

The guardian picked up her fork and got to work on her meal as Usagi simply nodded with a sigh. _'It's gonna be a long day...'_

 _-Three hours later 11:30am-_

"Oh for the love of Kami, what are you doing Usagi?!"

Luna had laid back in her seat out of frustration as she rubbed her temples. All the while Usagi was scrambling to pick up the three books that had fallen off her head a total of 172 times since they first began. Originally they had started out with good posture during meals, which was a work in progress but once they moved on to the graceful walk, it was like teaching a toddler. 

Apparently Usagi had no sense of balance what so ever and lacked the ability to take so much as three steps while balancing the books on her head. There was no doubt they had a long way to go, but still it was unbelievable that three hours of practice had resulted in nothing gained.

"I'll get it this time promise." Usagi stated with a hint of determination as she steadied the books on her head and outstretched her arms for balance before beginning her short paces.

Artemis had leaned against the wall with arms crossed to observe her movements as he had been doing for the past few hours. Though he was finding it useless to do so since Usagi never seemed to comprehend his words no matter how many times he advised her. He sighed inwardly as he watched her once again approach the third step; only to lose her posture and cause the books to tumble over for the 173rd time.

"Alright Usagi take a break"

Artemis had stated dismissively, then went to the living room to join Setsuna while Luna took over. He had already scene the constant lecturing coming before it would began, so there was no point in standing around when it was clear Luna would be taking over.

Usagi stood up with the books and placed them on the table then bowed in apology. Luna just sighed in response as she took out the small note pad and scribbled some information. She figured that keeping track on what needed the most improvement from each challenge was an important factor towards Usagi's advances. When she had finished her notes she decided to tackle one last challenge, before calling it quits for the rest of the day.

"Alright, lets give speech a try. Hopefully it won't be to difficult."

Usagi chuckled when she heard this "What could be so hard about speech? I think I speak just fine."

 _-Two hours later 1:48pm-_

Usagi through her hands in the air, finally reaching her breaking point "This is insane!, what does it matter if I say me and my friends?, it means the same thing."

Luna gave her the same bored expression she held for the past few minutes they've been holding the same argument. "Usagi... for the last time... it's my friends and 'I' okay? my friends and 'I' "

"But honestly Luna what does it matter if..."

Luna's hand shot up quick beckoning her to stop talking before she spoke once more. "That's just how it is, now moving on..."

Luna stood and made her way to the fridge then pulled out a slice of flan cake she had originally saved to cheer Usagi in case her depression worsened. This surprise didn't go unnoticed by the blond, as her eyes lit up at the sight of sweets.

"Yes! finally a break worth having" Usagi held her hands out to receive the plate but as soon as Luna held it within reach, she pulled away.

"How do you ask?" Luna replied in a questioning tone as a means to assure her this was still a part of the lesson, but Usagi didn't seem to catch on all too well.

"Um can I have some of that flan cake?"

Luna blinked remaining silent for a short moment before she spoke once more. "I don't know, can you?"

Usagi seemed confused as her brows narrowed "I just asked you that..."

"Well I don't know if you can or can't."

Usagi stared at Luna for a good minute, then looked down at the cake, only to look back up towards her guardian once more. "Uh I'm pretty sure I can."

Luna raised a slender brow "Oh? Can you?"

Usagi reached for the cake again but once again Luna pulled it out of her reach; making Usagi huff in disappointment. "Come on Luna, quit teasing me..."

Luna ignored her whining still holding the cake out of reach "Once again...how do you ask?"

"Can-I-have-some-cake!"

"No Usagi, it's may I have some cake. 'MAY I', that's basic knowledge for Kami's sake!"

Luna placed the cake down on the table and walked out the front door, practically groaning in aggravation as she left to get some fresh air. Artemis and Setsuna watched her with a look of confusion as Luna walked by and slammed the door, leaving them to turn towards the kitchen in curiosity as they spotted the blond staring in the direction Luna left. For a brief moment she did nothing, but soon turned her attention back to the cake before shrugging.

"Same difference..."

Usagi picked up a fork and dug into the delightful treat with a look of content while Artemis and Setsuna sweatdropped from the sight.

"Well... at least it's only the first day right?" Artemis made a sad attempt towards optimism, but Setsuna only shrugged in response.

"Sure"

A.N.- Well this ends chapter 5 and I guess we sorta got a taste of how troublesome Usagi will be for our poor Guardians. Looks like she has a long way to go, but if she did well in a past life, then she definitely must have the ability to do so in this life time. At least I think she can lol

Any way, look out for chapter 6 'New school, New rules!'

P.S.- Yes guys, I know Trinity is not the name of Usagi's mother, but I always liked the way it sounded. Just seems so much more fitting, and I plan to stick with it. So yes it's Queen Trinity and that's how it will stay. Love it or hate it, either way I'll still love ya guys lol. =3

Okay laterz ;o


	7. Chapter 6

A.N.\- Okay guys I got chapter 6 up and yes I know it's been forever... but I'm back and I plan to continue the story as best as I can. Best believe I'll try hard to keep it interesting for the fans, so thanks for reading and enjoy *Claps* yeah me! ^.^

Side Note- To those who have reviewed, I thank you all for the support. Though it isn't necessary to do so, you guys still take the time to review and encourage me, so a big round of applause for those awesome people! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 6- New school, New rules!

The remainder of the weekend was dedicated solely to proper etiquette for the ditzy blond, which had eventually drove Usagi to tears of frustration. Since the early hours of Saturday to the late evening of Sunday; Luna was relentless in her attempts to instill some progress into her slacking charge. In the end the guardian failed to achieve anything.

This sadly had been the original expectation, but it didn't make the realization any more pleasing. With the release of a brief sigh, Luna stood from the stool she had occupied for the past five hours coaching Usagi in her balance and socializing skills. She had tolerated enough at that point, for Usagi no longer gave even the slightest indication of effort in her actions.

"Go to bed Usagi, we're done for the day..."

Usagi huffed a sigh of relief when she heard this, and nearly shot up from her seat out of pure joy. Finally she was done with the endless hours of boredom. It simply wasn't in her nature to endure all work and no play; if anything she felt it would be the end of her if she didn't find a manga as soon as possible.

Fortunate for her, she took the time to pack away a couple of her most treasured comics from her collection and was well on her way to retrieve them before she was halted by the stern voice of her guardian once more.

"Ugh what now Luna?" Usagi whined as her guardian approached her with arms crossed and a stern look. Luna paid the blonds reaction no mind as she waited for the teen to make the eye contact she demanded with her presence.

"I know you very well Usagi, and this is why I'm only going to say this once as a warning. You're 15, so I don't expect that you will go to bed when I tell you too... but if you're wise, you will get rest as soon as you get to your room. The tardiness you displayed in Tokyo will not be tolerated here... you will be on time for class every single day."

With that said, Luna turned and left for her room to retire for the night and Usagi took that as her cue to finally go about her business.

Usagi wasn't surprised by Luna's demand since it was something she often complained about back home, but she was pretty confident she would get up without a problem. It was after all her first day of class, and what person in their right mind would be late on the first day?

The blond chuckled from the thought and shrugged off the humor of it, all the while not taking into account that she had in fact been late for the first day during her last school year. A typical habit of forgetfulness when it came to Usagi, but it didn't matter for she planned to follow through with her plans of entertainment for the night. Random outburst of laughter could be heard throughout the night as Usagi escaped to her world of manga.

Sadly it was something Luna would need to suffer from, with her room being right across the hall from her charges. Fortunately years of endurance had strengthened her tolerance but she couldn't help but shake her head in disappointment knowing that her words had went in one ear and right out the other.

 _'Just wonderful Usagi... not even the slightest consideration towards the most appropriate choice. It just goes to show that the road ahead is a long one.'_ Luna brooded over her thought for a while longer before glancing towards the clock on her end table. The digital clock blinked 11:22 and she relieved a soft yawn before rolling onto her side, searching for a position of comfort.

No more than 15 minutes had passed by when a short knock was heard at her door. Luna was on the verge of reaching a comfortable state of sleep, so it was fair to say she was not very pleased to have her rest interrupted.

"Who is it?" Luna managed to groan as Artemis entered the room casually letting in some of the light of the hall which caused the dark haired maiden to squint her eyes from the disturbance.

"Honestly... if I say who is it? that doesn't mean you should just come in. For all you know, I could have been indecent."

Artemis smirked from her complaint as he shut the door behind him and made his way towards her bedside "Well pardon my impudence, I figured you would allow me in regardless."

He stated this in his naturally calm tone as he took a seat on the side of her bed, causing Luna to sit up fully and pull her covers up awkwardly. Artemis still hadn't stated his purpose for being there and it was really starting to bother her as time went by. Before she could put her thoughts to words, Artemis spoke up just in time "Mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

Luna held a look of shock from this request and for a moment had become silent as she form her sentence "Wha wha what's wrong with your room?"

He raised a slender brow from her odd reply but replied simply "Nothing... I'd just like to sleep by your side if that's alright." When he had stated this, a surprised gasp escaped Luna's lips and Artemis relieved a short chuckle "Is something wrong?"

"Yes actually... don't you think your intrusion is a little inappropriate?" Luna gave the silver haired guardian a sharp look but he had merely returned an expression of confusion. "Inappropriate? It didn't seem to be such a problem when we were felines."

"Yeah well this is a bit different. We've regained our humanoid forms so the circumstances have obviously changed."

"Excuse me?" Artemis expression quickly went from confusion to disappointment as he stood up from the bed and stared down towards who he thought was suppose to be his companion. "What do you mean the circumstances have changed? I could have sworn we had a mutual relationship or was there some memo I didn't get?"

Luna could feel the tension rising between them and decided to put an end to the discussion before it escalated. She sighed only for a moment before she spoke.

"Listen, I'm not saying that what we have has changed, but what we are now has changed our circumstances. As cats the courtship between us was more primitive but now... well the process must be more humane. It wouldn't be right to share a bed at this point, even if the intent isn't one of lust."

Artemis fell silent for several minutes after hearing this explanation, before he cast his glance aside and shook his head dismissively. "Heh you know... somehow I'm not the least bit surprised by these turn of events. As the memories of the past came back to me, I pretty much saw this coming a mile away. Of course some part of me had hoped you would yield to your reasonable side, it turns out that your prissy and controlling nature won in the end."

"Prissy? Listen you arrogant..."

She was quickly cut off by Artemis as his calm voice soon became icy in tone "Save it, I'm sure we'll have all the time in the world to indulge in name calling. Conflict seems to be your only intention when it comes to me anyway... always has. So if that's what you want then so be it, we're better off sticking to our duties as guardians."

With that said he made his exit from the room closing the door quietly behind him as he made his way down the hall to return to his own room. Nothing in his body language depicted anger or disturbance when he took his leave, but the same couldn't be said for a speechless Luna.

It was times like these that pride truly got the better of her as she huffed in frustration before settling back into the comforts of her bed. _'How predictable, of course he had to take it to that level. I swear everything must be so dramatic and touchy when it comes to him... just pointless... all of it pointless.'_

Even as Luna thought this, her body felt the complete opposite as a looming feeling of loss took over her heart. As quickly as the foreign emotion came, she had forced it out with anger and stubbornness before willing herself to sleep.

"There will be another day... and another time for all this." she stated this to no one in particular before rest finally claimed her that night.

-Crack of Dawn 6:00am-

"Time to get up Usagi"

A calm masculine voice stated as Artemis shook the sleeping blond relentlessly till he heard the familiar groan of exhaustion. Without so much as a warning, he swiftly pulled back the covers allowing the cool air to hit Usagi's body. This forced her to crouch into a fetal position as she whined pathetically begging for a few more minutes of rest. Artemis merely shook his head out of amusement of the situation as he hoisted the lazy blond over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom.

"You have an hour to get ready, so after your wake up shower get dressed and you'll have 15 minutes to eat your breakfast. These are all orders from Luna as you may have already figured out."

Usagi had barely registered the words being spoken to her as she rubbed her eyes feeling the fatigue fighting for dominion over her body "Alright alright I understand, put me down already!" she whined as he placed her into the tub. Predictably she rolled onto her side to get comfy as she attempted to catch a few more winks of sleep, but Artemis was very efficient in his task.

"I really didn't want to do this but... you leave me no choice Usagi."

He stated this with a simple smirk as he turned the knob of the shower, placing the cold water on full blast. Still clad in her bunny pajama's, Usagi felt the chilling blast hit her like bullets as a high pitched scream escaped her lips. The seemingly endless squeal echoed throughout the house for a full minute as she struggled to get out of the tub but failed miserably from the constant slipping.

This went on for about five minutes before her punisher became her savior by turning off the offending water. There was no doubt that she was awake now, and Artemis was satisfied with the result as he relieved a short chuckle.

"You're uniform will be on your bed when you're done"

Silvery eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched the angered teens face turn red with fury. A string of complaints soon followed after the display and he left her to her ramblings as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Luna long since had been up and about taking care of basic chores before making tea to enjoy in the early hours.

Setsuna was already up and about preparing the morning meal as well as Usagi's lunch for the day, which Luna had requested of her. This would become the morning ritual from that point on, for it was an effective method of getting Usagi into the habit of waking early. It also allowed time for a little etiquette training before Artemis drove her to class, and it pleased her that all the planning was falling into place.

After a half hour passed Usagi made her way down stairs fully dressed in her new uniform, but the exhaustion was still apparent from the dark hue under her eyes. She sat down at the kitchen table and was greeted by the three adults of the house before Setsuna set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes before her. Of course this brightened the blonds mood as she dug into her meal with much enthusiasm all the while thanking the older sailor scout graciously.

Luna sipped at her tea in silence while her charge finished off her breakfast. There was no point in making conversation after the disturbing conflict that arose last night and the nonchalant vibe she got from Artemis. It was fair to say that things would be a little shaky with them for a while, but she held very little concern for the time being since her duties were of far more importance. As these thoughts roamed her mind, the minutes flew by quickly before it was time for Usagi to head out. Artemis and Setsuna left with Usagi to drop her off at her new school, with Artemis only tagging along to learn the route.

What awaited at this academy was anybody's guess, but one thing was for certain, starting from scratch in new surroundings would be a difficult transition for Usagi. As they drove through the city area the bubbly blond stared outside the car window with a neutral expression, which clearly reflected an unspoken sadness.

Artemis caught a glimpse of this as he glanced over the side mirror only for a moment before directing his gaze back to the front view. Silence filled the car until the site of the academy came up, revealing a building of prestigious architecture in which a short glint of interest showed in Usagi's eyes.

The silver haired guardian smirked from the reaction and took advantage of the moment to ease the future Queens mind "Stay positive, and just be yourself princess. You'll find that a little change in environment isn't so bad."

He spoke with assurance but Usagi didn't seem very convinced as she breath a short sigh "I hope you're right about that... I really do."

A.N.\- Well this concludes chapter 6 and I hope you guys enjoyed. Look forward to chapter 7~ "The odd Factor" which I will indeed be working on as soon as possible, and I hope you all are willing to keep reading. I'll try my best to keep you guys interested but until we get to the juicy bits I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy after a long absence. Later peeps! ^.^


	8. Chapter 7

A.N.\- Okay guys I got chapter 7 up and I know you guys must be raging with fury. No seriously I know you guys are pissed beyond all reason cause I could see the red flaming aura, but I'm cool with that cause I'm back :D… So lets put the bad feelings aside and enjoy the new update okay? Cool cool. Now enjoy! *Claps* yay me! ^.^

Side Note- To those who have reviewed, I thank you all ' **again** ' for the support. Though it isn't necessary to do so, you guys still take the time to review and encourage me, so a big round of applause for those awesome people! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 7- The odd Factor

Usagi stood before the desk of a middle aged woman who clearly was the principle of the school she would now attend. She observed the name tag on the desk, cursively etched in gold 'Mrs Rioka Senzenin' How odd that even the principle's name would sound so fancy; she couldn't help but think as the principle spoke to her with a kind but assertive tone. The older woman looked Usagi in the eyes in an obvious display of her professionalism before her introductories.

"Welcome Ms. Tsukino to Nobuo Imei Academy. It is with my understanding you have enrolled here through recommendation correct?"

The blonde felt a shiver of discomfort in her presence from the moment she stepped in the finely decorated office, but it wasn't because she gave off bad vibes or anything of the sort. If anything it had much to do with how simple and out of place she felt the moment she stepped through the school doors. The campus was massive and for the most part, very elegant in design as well as structure. She could only imagine the butt load of money it would cost to attend, and yet here she stood before a principal of this elite academy. There was no doubt that nerves were getting the better of her as she nodded in reply.

"Uh yes ma'am, I was recommended by Kaiou Michiru from Mugen Gakuen Academy."

The middle aged woman gave a short nod of acknowledgement in reply as she scanned through the file on her desk with seemingly hawk like precision. Five minutes of silence passed as she scanned through each page without pause while Usagi stood somewhat attentively in front of her desk. For a while the blondes eyes focused on the patterns carved into the mahogany wood legs of the principles desk, but was soon broken from her point of thought when she heard the older woman clear her throat.

"Alright… so from what I have viewed of your transcript, you're very much a D-C level student. You last attended Juuban High School in Tokyo and have miraculously been granted a Scholarship from Mugen Gakuen Academy." She fixed the thin glasses she sported and once again made eye contact with the new questionable student. "Honestly with these grades, I doubt you received this scholarship on earned merit, so I will assume this was an opportunity given to you out of favor?"

Usagi wasn't sure how to respond to the statement but she wasn't exactly briefed by her guardians on the matters so she figured it was best to go with the flow. "Well yes, but if it means anything, Michiru is like a mentor to me. School was a bit tough and I'll admit I'm notorious for my slacking but that's exactly why she went out of her way to get me this scholarship. A school like this in an environment outside of what I'm use to is sure to shape me up right?"

The principle gave an assuring smile in reply to the ponytailed teen's response before she stood and held a hand out in welcome. Usagi felt the nerve racking feeling slowly wane with this gesture, and shook the principles hand briefly in gratitude.

"I hope you enjoy your experience here. I'll expect you to improve upon these grade records if you hope to remain here on a scholarship. Not to put to much pressure on you, but it's absolutely mandatory that you maintain at least a B- average for each semester. Should you slip under that curve, I'm afraid we can do nothing for your financial situation. So it is best that you don't put your mentor's efforts to waste. Now then…."

The principle pressed a button on a computer that was built into the desk itself and held it down while she spoke "Ms. Ueda, come escort Tsukino to her class please."

It was only within a matter of seconds that a female student clad in a uniform similar to Usagi's entered the room and greeted the principal and Usagi with a short bow.

"I'm Ueda Kanzaki, I'll be showing you to our classroom. Please follow me Ms. Tsukino."

Kanzaki stated this with such formality that Usagi felt it almost unnatural being shown this level of respect from a fellow student; especially one that clearly resided in the same grade as her. Still she tried not to think too much of it, and followed in uncomfortable silence as she was lead to her destination. The halls were long and seemingly endless from what she had observed during their walk, which made her realize it might take a while before she would be able to memorize the place by heart. It didn't help that she felt awkward even bothering to ask the student leading her, but fortunately she wouldn't have to. Just as she was about to give into her inner questioning Kanzaki broke the silence between them.

"I'm sure you've noticed that the school is massive. I'll be your guide for the first week so no worries if you feel you need an escort. However you will be given a personal map and expected to find your own way after the week is up, so don't hesitate to ask any questions you may have."

Usagi replied with an okay after processing the information and soon found they had arrived at their classroom when Kanzaki stepped aside and allowed her to enter first. She went straight to the teacher who just so happened to be pretty young and unnaturally handsome. If she had to guess his age, it would most likely be mid 20's but that wasn't what most distracted her by a long shot.

' _This must be some kind of dream school! Having the most fancy layout and well structured academy is one thing but having such a extremely hot teachers to go along with it is insane.'_ Usagi quickly felt a wave of nervous panic as the teacher welcomed her to class with a short bow before introducing himself as Mr. Shiro and presented her to the class.

She quickly returned the gesture with great emphasis as she bowed deeply to hide the quickly forming blush on her cheeks and turned to face the class. She was asked to introduce herself right after and she gave her usual smile then began her introduction.

"Uh heya! I'm Tsukino Usagi and I'll be joining class 1-C for the rest of this semester. I hope we'll all get along." She did her best to sound enthusiastic in hopes that it would warm people up to her persona, but as she analyzed the class room she was met with nothing but a mixture of neutral looks and disinterest.

Usagi felt the awkward atmosphere like a ton of bricks as she looked towards the teacher questioningly and he gave her a short comforting pat on the back. He cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Well then, welcome Usagi. Is there anything about yourself you'd like to share with the class?"

Usagi stood silent for a moment tapping her chin with a single finger as she thought about it then blurted the first thing that came to mind with such suddenness, some students were caught off guard.

"I absolutely love any kind of treat with chocolate in it and well that doesn't mean I don't like other desserts, but chocolate is definitely my favorite."

She paused for a moment in silent thought yet again, then made a gesture of recognition before she continued "Oh right, and I think manga is the best! I had considered becoming a manga artist some day but I can't draw so that idea is kinda out the window. I still like it though, I mean if I had a yen for all the times it's brightened my mood I'd be pretty wealthy…"

Usagi finished with detectably nervous laughter as a few mumbled exchanges spread throughout the class room after the odd introductory. It was at that time that Mr. Shiro spoke up to regain the attention of the class.

"So are there any questions for Ms. Tsukino?" He waited patiently for anyone to raise their hand and was soon met with one. A female in the third row of the College styled lecturing class room was given permission to speak as she leaned forward and stared Usagi down.

"What business or nobility does your family hail from? I'm not familiar with the name… Tsukino was it?" the girl stated this with a hint of a prissy tone, but Usagi hadn't fully caught on to this when she responded.

"My family name isn't apart of any business or noble decent, but my father works for a computer company. I'm not really sure which one but-" In the midst of her response she was cut off by another female student that sat two seats over from the girl who asked the first question.

"So in other words, you're saying you're from some average or middle class family, correct?" the second girl chuckled as she waved a hand dismissively "Typical how the leading class would end up with the transferred charity case. I suppose appealing to all social classes would further the academy's image. Still to settle the leading 1st year class with a commoner is pretty humorous."

Snickers could be heard amongst the room after the girls bold statements, and it had enticed a few others to put in their two cents as a boy further in the back called out in a loud enough tone "She doesn't look to bright either."

More chuckles sounded throughout the class room and Usagi could do nothing but drop her head slightly, as her face became shadowed by her bangs. It really wasn't the kind of welcome she had expected but she wasn't completely put off by the turn out. The school itself just spoke volumes of a snooty nature, it was just a shame that the bold comments were still a blow to her confidence.

After the boy's rude statement, the teacher silenced the class before it got too out of hand and scolded the students for their display before casting an apologetic glance towards Usagi. When absolute silence consumed the room once more, Usagi could feel most eyes were on her while the teacher spoke of her assigned seat. Mr. Shiro pointed towards one of the higher rows at a window seat and asked the male student next to that seat to raise his hand so Usagi would know exactly where she was suppose to go.

With a short nod, she briefly clutched the grip of her bag to ease the tension she felt and made her way up the elevating steps of the lecture hall until she reached her row. She carefully maneuvered her way around the other students within the row, and the male who was asked to raise his hand returned to his usual posture as he made direct eye contact with Usagi in her advances.

The blonde sat down just as the teacher began to work his way back into the flow of his lesson and soon everyone's attention was back on their sensei, causing Usagi to relieve a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. All were focused on the topic being lectured by the time she had taken out her books for notes, with the exception of the boy she sat next to.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she sat down, and it was becoming painfully obvious that it freaked her out. Yet his gaze didn't sway, nor had he spoke. She had barely observed him herself considering how uncomfortable she was from the earlier bashing and the agonizing desire to concentrate on anything besides her embarrassment by taking notes. However the constant stare she could practically feel beaming towards her face had unconsciously forced her to return the favor.

Usagi's Sapphire hued eyes met sharp violet ones to her surprise as she took in the appearance of yet another extremely handsome male. Unlike most of the male student's who were in full uniform; down to the blazer, He sported his pristine white dress shirt with two buttons undone at the top along with a missing tie and blazer. Still he didn't look the least bit sloppy, for his shirt was tucked in and his vest was fully buttoned to give him a more laxed business appearance.

He sat in a naturally calm posture with one arm perched over his notes and pen in hand. His other arm remained parallel to the other as he used his thumb to twirl a slightly loose fitting ring around his index finger like an adapted habit. His hair was short on the sides and tamed to average heights on top with a few medium strands in the front. What really caught Usagi's attention was the soft blended hue that reflected off the strands, for he appeared to be a strawberry blond and a natural one at that when it came to the identical eyebrow color.

' _Is he a foreigner?'_ She questioned as she found herself staring at the three earrings he sported in each ear. She wasn't sure if she should believe her first guess, or assume he was a possible delinquent. If anything he sure looked like he could fall into the part, and as soon as the thought had come, she found her feelings of discomfort return ten times stronger.

"Uh, what is it?" she suddenly blurted out in a low tone after the suspense got the better of her, but she was met with silence as his gaze remained a moment more, then turned to the sensei's lecture.

' _Oooooookay, I think I'm ready for the day to end now. Nerve wracking entry, embarrassing introduction, and now I've been seated next to some possible weirdo.'_

She shook her head from the intrusive thoughts before relieving a sigh and turning her attention to the lesson at hand. Being a new transfer in the middle of the year would mean a lot of catching up was in order.

' _Oh well, might as well get use to it… I still have a year of this'_

- _Lunch hour 12:30pm-_

Usagi sat at an unoccupied booth as she scanned over the lunch Setsuna had prepared for her. Once she was escorted by Kanzaki to the schools fancy cafeteria, she was just as impressed with the sight as she was with the rest of the academy. In fact she felt like the cafeteria resembled more of a four star restaurant if anything, with more then enough space to hold the capacity of seven hundred students.

Thinking back to her old school, she could only imagine how her friends would flip from the sight of the place. Even the food they had was top grade, and all inclusive with the tuition. However she wouldn't get the benefit of trying anything on her first day, considering that she hadn't gotten her ID and access card yet.

Relieving a short sigh, Usagi began eating in silent reminiscence of her more comfortable lifestyle, where she had companions to chat with during such times. Every few minutes she found herself making swirls with her chopsticks within her rice just to provide some kind of distraction or muse before taking another bite of sushi. She had to admit that Setsuna did a great job with the presentation along with the octopus shaped sausages.

' _She might be an even better cook then mom. Of course I would never let my mother know that… she'd kill me'_ Usagi couldn't help but chuckle from her thought's, but that soon came to an abrupt stop when she could hear the giggles of some female students sitting a few tables over.

They were from her class, and made it pretty obvious their amusement was due to her painfully sad self musings, but she didn't pay them any mind. It was rare that she would ever find herself in these situations but she knew from the few times she had seen new kid drama that it was best to show you're not affected by the attention.

Once the girls had returned to their conversation, Usagi continued her meal using a single chopstick to poke at one of the octopus sausages. She imagined that it would get angry and snap the stick if she poked hard enough, just as she would once snap at Mamoru from his teasing.

' _Mamoru…'_

Just the thought of his name pulled up tons of memories, and it flashed through her mind like a never ending flip book of images. Her stomach churned and twisted in ways she couldn't possibly express as the thought of how she went about leaving him played over and over in her mind.

Now that she had the chance to think about it, she realized how horrible it really was. Had it been her on the receiving end, she might have exploded on him. Perhaps even begged, and stalked him till he came to his senses. However that was to be expected from her, and she knew he would never bring himself to such a low nature.

Such knowledge made her feel even worse the longer she lingered on the thought, because of how true it was. Of course he wouldn't chase after her, since he obviously didn't need her like she needed him. Mamoru was a young and handsome college student, earning his bachelors degree and fulfilling his dreams of becoming a doctor. So what if poor lazy Usagi was being sent away for much needed training and discipline. He would finally have time to focus on himself without having the burden of a clumsy, ditsy heroin, or a clingy, whiney girlfriend.

' _If I could even be considered a girlfriend…"_ Usagi shook her head in disappointment then sighed in self defeat. She knew wallowing in her misery wasn't getting her any closer to accepting her situation for what it was. Still she couldn't fight off the depression that was consuming her as she leaned forward and rested her head using her arms as a makeshift pillow.

When Usagi began to drift off, a shadow could be spotted looming over her just as her eyes were on the verge of closing. This caused her head to raise cautiously as she observed the individual that occupied her space. Much to her surprise it was the guy she sat next to earlier in class and still he was scrutinizing her to a point of discomfort.

' _What is with this freakazoid?'_ She found herself thinking as she huffed a sigh in frustration.

He didn't give her much time to form a statement before he sat in the booth seat across from hers, placing his lunch tray on the table as he sat. All the while he never took his eyes off her, nor did his expression change from its neutral, and unreadable look.

Without a word he held out a hand as if to initiate a hand shake, and Usagi complied hesitantly, but found herself caught off guard when instead of a shake; he gently took her hand and placed a short but soft kiss on her knuckle. Usagi found herself frozen in place when he did this, finding that she didn't know how to react in the shock of the moment.

"What was th-" Usagi's words left her as soon as they came when the calm and soothing male tone filled the void of her questioning.

"A greeting, and nothing more." He paused for a moment still gently holding her hand before placing it back on the table and leaning back comfortably into the cushion of the booth.

"It's clear to me that we've never met before… and yet you seem very familiar." He casted his glance aside as he continued, "Forgive me for my stares, but oddly enough I've been struck with a sense of nostalgia from the very sight of you."

His forwardness didn't help the waves of embarrassment that were now washing over Usagi relentlessly but she knew if she didn't say something soon, she would never find her words again. Without warning she found herself blurting out a distraught "wait!" causing the student to glance back up at her in mild confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I have feelings for someone else…" Usagi looked down at the table, as her face turned a slight pinkish hue. She couldn't believe it was her first day and a super cute guy had already fallen for her, it was almost to much to bare. However her worries were quickly put to rest when she heard a partial chuckle from the male. One she could tell must have been rear for this particular individual and yet still she had bared witness to his twinge of a smirk.

Shaking his head dismissively he lifted her chin with a single finger so they were once again at eye level. "I'm afraid you've misunderstood me. I'm not coming on to you… I just sense something familiar within your presence."

He dropped his hand pulling back a comfortable distance from her as the hue in her cheeks lightened a bit. "My name is Zeig... and you've caught my interest. I hope to befriend you in your brief stay at this academy. Should you need assistance with your academics or companionship please allow me to oblige.

Usagi gave him a questioning look as if she were skeptical of his offer but his expression of sincerity never wavered and so she went with her instincts and accepted.

"Um okay… Zieg? Thanks a lot I guess."

She found herself smiling as he gave a curt nod in response and finally she felt genuine relief in being situated at her new school. _'Finally a friend! There may be hope for me yet'_

Usagi mused inwardly as violet eyes seemed to scan over her every feature in silent observation. Though his expression remained neutral it was as if his eyes mirrored a puzzle he was trying to put together. Somehow in the process his curiosity had triggered a hint of awareness in her own psyche that made her question if it were possible they might have indeed met once before. Unfortunately she wouldn't reach an answer at that moment for the bell rung signifying the end of the lunch hour, as well as her enlightenment.

"I'll see you in class Usagi." The strawberry blonde stood with his tray in a fluid motion, and gave a short nod in her direction before dismissing himself from the table.

As he left for his destination Usagi gave a short wave as she spoke "Yeah see ya later Zieg…" she fell silent as the name lingered in her head for a moment and soon felt a little put off by the name.

' _That's funny…for some reason it just doesn't seem like that name suites him well at all.'_

With a nonchalant shrug, she ended her private thoughts and packed up the remainder of her lunch. She couldn't afford to be late for class after all.

A.N.\- Well that ends chapter 7. I know it wasn't much but I had to introduce our new character for this chapter since he plays a small role in the story which you will began to see over time. Despite that little factor don't give up on this story just yet, I won't be adding on many self made characters to the point of a Senshi neglect. We'll be back to our scouts and original Sailor moon characters soon enough.

Now stay tuned for Chapter 8 "Planting the seeds"

You can do it Usagi! ^o^ …well then again, maybe not :3


	9. Chapter 8

A.N.\- Okay guys I got chapter 8 up and I hope you all enjoy. I've read the reviews I received and its good to know a lot of you have taken a genuine interest in the story. It motivates me to really think about where I'll take the storyline as we advance. So again thanks and know that no matter how long it takes, I plan to complete this fic some day^.^

Side Note- To those who have reviewed, I thank you all ' **again** ' for the support. Though it isn't necessary to do so, you guys still take the time to review and encourage me, so a big round of applause for those awesome people! You're the best I say! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 8- Planting the seeds

"Begin when ready princess."

Setsuna stood poised in anticipation of Usagi's move while the blonde stared back at her superior dumbfounded and nervous. She didn't know how to approach the task that had been set before her, considering that none of her guardians bothered to instruct her in her new early morning assignment.

It was for the past three weeks, she was subjected to thorough scrutinizing and constant scolding by her most strict guardian Luna. Posture, mannerisms, and etiquette were being drilled into her without fail each day, so it was no surprise when Usagi was caught off guard by the sudden change in routine.

"What should I do?" the blonde finally responded after her drawn out reluctance eventually got the better of her.

"Do what comes natural. Remember I'm your opponent." Setsuna replied with simplicity, but this only further troubled Usagi, who groaned in frustration.

"I got that part… but what exactly do you want me to do?"

Luna scoffed after hearing the repetitive questioning and decided it had gone on long enough as she shouted at her silly charge from across the wide space of the back yard. She stood from the lawn chair she occupied and folded her arms in front of her, taking on a stance of authority as she spoke.

"Attack Setsuna in any manner you choose! It's already been made clear that today is your first day of combat training so attack as you see fit. We need to see where you stand in your natural ability otherwise we won't know what to focus on."

The dark haired guardian silently prayed that Usagi would understand and just do as told. It was bad enough she made the most simplest of exercises so unreasonably complex, the least the girl could do was follow a basic order like 'attack' without difficulty.

Usagi still held a look of hesitance but she finally nodded in reply and relieved a sharp exhale before charging forward in a sudden dash towards Setsuna. It was right to assume that this would be a hand to hand combat session since both Setsuna and Usagi were relieved of their magical weapons, but the blonde would be met with new shock as Setsuna outstretched her left hand in Usagi's direction.

A dark purplish orb formed in Setsuna's palm and Usagi panicked in mid charge, deciding to dip to her right and roll out of the way of the gathered energy. Setsuna smirked in response but held the orb of energy in front of her still, this time facing Usagi's new location. The blonde dashed off to the left now feeling the pressure of helplessness after realizing she had been put in a very unfair position.

"I thought this would be a battle without magic!?" She stated this while running to avoid the alignment of Setsuna's hand as she was relentlessly taunted by the threat of Setsuna's attack.

"No one said that… now quit running and attempt an attack Usagi! Don't let a gathering of energy sway you from facing your opponent. If you don't try, you'll never gain experience from your battles!"

Usagi began whining as she continued to run, dash and stumble carelessly trying to avoid the danger that loomed in her direction no matter where she ran "But I don't wanna die, this isn't even fair!"

"Oh for the love of the moon!... When are your battles ever fair Usagi? These monsters and tyrants don't care about being fair. Their only concern is power and the means to **your** **end**. You need to approach this training as if it were the thin line between life and death…"

Luna gave Setsuna a short nod as if signaling something just between the two, and Setsuna gave a curt nod in reply before finally releasing the ball of energy towards the completely panicked blonde. It was by some level of luck Usagi narrowly escaped the assault but her evasion would not end there. One after another without pause Setsuna released a barrage of energy blows forcing Usagi to hop back constantly with each one.

Nervous sweat dripped down the side of Usagi's face as each attack seemed to grow closer and closer to a direct hit. She knew she needed to do something quick, but it was always in her nature to run, escape, and avoid at all cost. How could her guardian expect her to attack back without her scepter? it was all to much to think about and she knew she was running out of time.

If she didn't come up with a strategy soon, her endurance would waver and there was no doubt she would be hit ' _But what should I do?... what can I use?'_

As Usagi searched her mind for any possible solution, she slowly began to feel the pulsating flow of energy from her chest. Like a strike of lightening her answer finally presented itself and she wondered how she could have been so dumb _'My Broach! Of course I can use the crystal duh!'_

When she found her footing, Usagi outstretched both her hands in front of her and closed her eyes in deep focus. Setsuna allowed her to do so by putting a stop to her assault and giving Usagi the opportunity to gather her energy. A short smirk graced her lips at the sight of the younger warrior finally putting her logic to use. At the rate things were going she hadn't expected Usagi to step up to the plate so soon, but now that she had, curiosity consumed her as she awaited the retaliation.

While Usagi focused she felt her energy serge into the palm of her hands and form into a bright glowing orb of her own, though it didn't nearly match the size of Setsuna's it was still fairly note worthy. She slowly opened her eyes with a look of determination and released the orb with a direct blast, causing Setsuna to dash to the side to avoid it.

As small as the orb was, the blast of energy itself was big enough to leave a bolder sized pothole in the area Setsuna had originally stood.

A smile spread across Luna's face when she saw the level of her attack. "See what happens when you put your mind to it Usagi?"

The blonde replied with an embarrassed chuckle before rubbing the back of her head "Well if I had known I possessed this type of power I would have done it from the get go"

Luna smirked in response before she set her sights in the distance "The fight isn't over yet…"

In an instant Usagi sweat dropped as she felt a strong wave of energy behind her coming at full force. The blast made direct contact with her back, forcing her towards the house as the heat of the energy singed her back and made her skid across the ground in a tumbling motion.

She slowly got up leaning on one knee for support and weakly stood the rest of the way once she found her strength. Though she had a few scratches along her arm and cheeks she made sure she didn't tear up since it wouldn't be the first time she took a blast. It was odd, but somehow she felt more confident when facing Setsuna, and maybe it was due to the fact she wasn't in imminent danger.

Taking these thoughts into account and finally feeling the urge to see what she was truly made of, she began to gather her energy once again. This time she focused even more making sure to suppress as much power as she could manage into the small orb of energy, but Setsuna would not allow an easy hit.

This proved to be the case when Setsuna charged towards her with a purple orb of energy in each hand, launching them like torpedos towards Usagi which forced her to release her attack prematurely to counter the hit. The explosion from the clash of energies forced Usagi to tumble backwards in a discombobulated motion while Setsuna merely used the force of the blow to flip backwards landing with a confident poise.

Setsuna wasted no time in charging forward and used the moment to kick Usagi in her side causing her to roll across the ground further. Usagi clutched her side in pain before curling into a fetal position as Setsuna walked towards her slowly.

"Your enemies will be merciless. You must learn to endure hits no matter how painful…never give in so easily."

Setsuna spoke in her usual calm tone and anticipated retaliation but Usagi could only grunt in reply. Perhaps she wasn't up to the task just yet, but still she had showed some level of ability in their short bout, which was the most promising progress she had shown since her arrival.

"I think she's had enough Luna. Let her rest."

Luna nodded in reply and turned towards Artemis who was already making his way over from the sliding glass door to retrieve her. As he kneeled down to pick up the beaten princess he whisper "Good job" and the blonde groaned in reply as she was carried to her room. Luna didn't say anything to her but the look on her face showed she was proud of the effort that was put into the spar. She knew it would only serve to toughen Usagi in due time, and it was all she could hope for.

"We'll continue to focus on combat training alone for the next two months. I wish I had realized it sooner, but it seems Usagi would build better discipline when challenged in battle. Did you see her determination?"

Setsuna nodded in reply as she glanced back towards the little crater Usagi had made only moments earlier "You were wrong about her… Usagi has indeed grown stronger over the years. She just doesn't know how to use her powers properly."

Luna gave a knowing smile "Perhaps I did underestimate her ability. However she still has a long way to go in the art of battle. Her magic has grown but it could be much stronger. I believe you'll get her there Setsuna."

The Pluto warrior gave a curt nod in reply "We shall see."

 **-5 hours later-**

"That was way harsh!"

Usagi groaned as she attempted to push herself out of bed and landed in a hard thud on the floor. After several minutes passed she finally made her way to her feet and started stretching out her joints.

Soon after she made her way to the bathroom to check on her wounds but found none, much to her surprise. She continued to scrutinize over the areas she was originally singed and searched for any trace of a bruise but found nothing.

It was true that she was always a quick healer but for every scratch to be healed up to such an extent was pure madness. She allowed herself to transform out of her sailor gear and held the broach in her hand in silent study of the star shaped item.

"The silver crystal is growing stronger… it must be responding of its own accord in reaction to my magic. There hasn't been many occasions where I used the crystal alone unless I faced a major enemy so… maybe using it in the physical form, rather then through my scepter has—"

"Yes exactly. The raw power of the crystal is what allows your magic to evolve." Luna cut in to her statement as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, catching Usagi off guard by the sudden intrusion.

"I didn't realize this before but you've proven time and time again that whenever you wield the crystal itself, you tend to compete with the strongest of enemies. You've learned how to hone the powers of the silver crystal into energy using focus without instruction. This proves you have more talent and power laid hidden within you."

"Hmph that's information I could have used a long time ago Luna." Usagi stated this with a hint of annoyance as she glanced over her appearance from behind through the bathroom mirror. She was still trying to spot any sign of bruising but couldn't find even the slightest of marring on her skin. Luna observed her behavior and could only smirk in response.

"As I've said before, certain memories were unlocked once I returned to this form… but putting that aside, how do you feel Usagi?"

Luna stated this to draw the blonde's attention from her self scrutinizing which quickly enticed Usagi to ask "I feel fine but I don't get it. How did I heal so quickly?"

Luna chuckled in response "I think you already know the answer to that but I'll indulge you. As you can see, you've learned to further the uses of your silver crystal. The raw magic of the crystal is of a pure entity. Light can harm and light can heal. This is the regeneration affect from its use, just like when you've healed tainted individuals who were turned to fiends."

Luna fell silent for a moment as Usagi thought it over then continued "Trinity was a prestigious healer even in her childhood. Naturally over the years she mastered her abilities and you should be capable of the same achievement with practice."

Usagi remained silent as she contemplated the power of her true mother and its possibilities. "So… how did she become so great at it?"

Luna gave a questioning glance before she responded "What do you mean? Of course it was just consistency like with anything we do in life. But I think what truly made her great was her love of healing… her dedication to protect." 

Luna's words made Usagi smile as she tried to imagine what it must have been like to live in that time with the former Queen.

"Well enough of this talk of Trinity, we need to focus more on you for now, and since you're up and about; I think you should go get some exercise." Luna made her way over to Usagi's dresser and tossed a t-shirt with sweatpants on her bed. "Change your cloth's and meet Artemis outside, you'll be going for a jog to increase your endurance and speed."

"What?! Wasn't that morning spar more than enough? I mean geez are you trying to drain me dry…?"

Luna could only sigh from her reluctance "Report down stairs in 5 minutes Usagi. It's not up for discussion" With that said she left the room only to hear a whiney groan from behind the closed door as was expected of the blonde.

 **-Forest trail-**

"Keep it up you're doing great!"

Artemis called out as Usagi trailed a good twenty paces behind in a sad attempt to keep up with the silver haired guardian. She was huffing and puffing with exhaustion as she struggled to continue onwards only to eventually clash with the back side of Artemis when he came to a short stop. She stumbled and lost her balance; almost pulling Artemis down with her but he managed to stabilize and catch her mid fall.

Usagi adjusted herself as soon as she regained her footing and relieved an exhausted huff before she spoke with agitation "How about a little warning next time!" she managed to scoff out as she continued to catch her breath. Artemis gave her an apologetic look but then shifted her focus ahead of them as he pointed towards a huge residential gate that ended their path.

"Looks like the dirt path ends here, we should have a rest." Usagi perked up from this response when she realized she could finally get a break and found herself plopping down where she stood with obvious exhaustion. "Thank kami it ended… I thought we would never stop." She groaned pathetically as she removed her sneakers, allowing her feet to feel the relief of the passing breeze.

The two had literally jogged for three hours straight following the insanely long path that Artemis decided would be their course for the day, though neither of them had expected the trail would lead to a secluded residence.

Artemis took a look around the gate entrance while Usagi recovered to get a better view of the location, only to find that a western style mansion stood a good distance beyond the gate much to his surprise. The area seemed too cut off for a residence of that magnitude to exist but it was a very intriguing find.

"Who would want to live this far from civilization?" Usagi asked as she stood brushing the dirt off her pants. She finally took the opportunity to look around herself after gaining back some of the energy she lost.

"Perhaps some people prefer the isolation. It's fairly peaceful in these surroundings… a rare find indeed." Artemis closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the refreshing scent of the forest when the moment was suddenly interrupted by the presence of another.

"Agreed…" came the voice of another as Usagi and Artemis both turned simultaneously in the direction they heard the comment. A male stepped out from the foliage of the trees revealing his slender but toned form. He wore black dress shoes, and fitted dark navy jeans with a black long sleeved dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone along with the buttons of the cuff, which were rolled up to the midst of his elbows.

As his full image came into vision, his sharp handsome facial features and his signature strawberry blonde hair finally revealed to Usagi who the stranger was. "Zieg?! What are you doing out here?"

The Strawberry blond raised an eyebrow in response but found himself smirking as he assessed her surprised expression "I could impose the same question upon you… but I'll spare you the suspense. This is my home… I just came from the river a short ways down." He pointed in the direction he came from to emphasis his point as he made his way to the front gate and pressed a white button to the speaker box.

"I've returned Rosetta." He spoke into the receiver and was answered by a female voice which replied "Yes master" as the gates were automatically opened.

"You two are welcomed to join me if you wish." Zieg stated this nonchalantly as he made his way towards the mansion entrance. His invitation had caught Usagi off guard, but she wasn't one to pass up such an awesome opportunity. Especially after the long on foot travel she went through to get there.

"Hey, don't have to tell me twice, let's go Artemis!" she stated this in a very chipper tone as she followed Zieg and pulled Artemis along to join them. Her guardian didn't hesitate to follow, but he did seem to be uncomfortably quiet and focused on Zieg as they entered the residence _'Alright… what's up with Artemis now?'_

When the three reached the twin front doors, they were greeted by what appeared to be a maid with a fair smile. Her eyes reflected slight curiosity when she noticed Usagi and Artemis were accompanying Zieg but the smile never left her lips as she bowed to the group politely.

"Welcome home master and guest. I'll escort you to the lounge area if you'll just follow me" Rosetta stated this in a pleasant voice as she closed the entrance door behind them and began to lead the way towards the lounge room.

"I'll meet you guys there, in a moment" Zieg announced as he parted ways with the group in the hall and seemed to disappear in the distance of the huge mansion.

Usagi was completely caught up in the scenery of the residence as she and Artemis were escorted to what was considered the lounge. So much in fact she had remained silent from the significance of being in such a place, but Artemis didn't reflect a similar interest as he took a seat on one of the luxurious Sofa's. Instead he seemed more distant within his silent thoughts and it was really starting to get to Usagi as the minutes passed.

It had to have been no longer then five minutes when finally Zieg reappeared in the lounge entrance. With the presence of her master Rosetta dismissed herself with a short a bow and left her master to his company. Zieg took a seat in a large cushioned chair and leaned back in comfort before turning his attention to his guest.

"So I take it you were out on a stroll Usagi?"

The blonde shook her head in response with the very thought of her work out making her feel tired once more.

"More like a never ending jog if anything." She turned her attention towards her guardian "Isn't that right Artemis?"

She drew Zieg's attention to the silver haired individual in the room which seemed to snap Artemis from his thoughts in acknowledgement of their presence "Ah yes Usagi, a much needed jog at that" he chuckled as he stood from his seat and made his way over to Zieg, extending a hand in greeting. Zeig returned the gesture respectfully standing as well before shaking his hand.

"An honor to meet you Artemis… and you're Usagi's-?"

"Guardian and protector." Artemis stated smoothly before releasing the younger man's hand. He stood back slightly in silent observation as he focused on Zieg with a look of realization.

"At first glance you seemed familiar but I wasn't quite certain of who you reminded me of… until just a moment ago"

Both Zeig and Usagi looked at each other questioningly before Usagi finally decided to inquire first "What are you talking about? You've met him before?"

"Yes in a past life" Silver eyes turned to Zieg's violet ones as he spoke "You were once known as Eros, the 1st Lieutenant General in command of the elite army of Venus. You were a very prestigious warrior and ally of the moon kingdom."

"Ah! Well would ya look at the time!"

Usagi jumped out of her seat in panic after he blurted out what could have been grounds for escort to a madhouse. She couldn't understand what made him feel comfortable enough to share that kind of information whether it was true or not, but she felt the need to play savior before things got worse.

"I guess we'll be going now, seeing as my guardian appears to be losing his marbles!" She laughed hysterically while pushing Artemis back towards the main hall but they were both stopped when Zieg called out for them to wait.

Usagi sweat dropped in response, squeezing her eyes shut as she counted to three before turning back around apologetically.

"What did you mean you knew me in a past life Artemis?" There was a look of concern on his face when he asked and Artemis scratched his head in short thought before responding.

"Well since you have a genuine interest I'm hoping you'll understand that this is not information shared in jest."

Zieg waved off the caution and encouraged Artemis to explain further as he took a seat once more. Usagi followed his lead and sat as well except she seemed ten times more curious compared to Zieg.

"Alright then to make a long story short, as I said earlier you're actually a reincarnation of a well known Lieutenant General. We met on a number of occasions due to the alliance with Venus and the Moon kingdom, which was why I was able to recognize you and your endeavors. I'm not sure if you ever heard of the legend of a Moon princess but a goddess in Greek mythology who went by Selene might ring a bell."

Artemis turned his attention towards Usagi "There was Queen Selene who later became known as 'Trinity' and she gave birth to her daughter Serenity. Usagi here is the reincarnation of Serenity, making her the present day princess of the moon. So like her you have stored memories or feelings of nostalgia when you encounter someone of your past life."

Zieg nodded in reply as he took in the information "It makes sense… I had dreams as a child but these dreams became more frequent the past few years. Dreams of war in lands I've never seen, and the people I knew yet never met in all my life… heh, it's finally nice to have answers."

Usagi's brow furrowed in confusion as she took in the information and couldn't help but speak up as the room fell silent.

"Let's just slow down a bit… It makes sense now that he seemed drawn to me since our first encounter, but as a princess in the past I don't see how encounters with him would have been as frequent as it was between you two. So why was intrigue so strong? It was almost as forceful as a bond with my Senshi."

At this question Artemis grinned as he shook his head "Um… well… I'll save that story for another time. However I'll leave you guys with a little hint- _'Venus and love dare not part under the moons guiding light'_

Usagi scratched her head, feeling completely lost by the statement and Zieg seemed a little lost himself but he didn't give the riddle too much thought; knowing that he would have plenty of time to contemplate at a later time.

"Well thanks for your honesty Artemis. This opens up many doors as far as I'm concerned…perhaps my original feelings were correct." Zieg stated this with a look of fulfillment as a content smile graced his lips.

Usagi being the naturally curious person she was couldn't help but ask "So what feelings were those?"

"Well…"

Zieg stood and walked over to the sofa where Usagi sat and kneeled on one knee before her. Much like what he had done when he first greeted her at lunch, he gently grasped her hand and softly kissed her knuckle causing a dark blush of red to rise to Usagi's cheek.

Zieg grinned from her response before he finally spoke "That I was fated to meet you…princess"

Artemis raised an eyebrow from the younger mans actions but merely shrugged off the display he presented before heading for the entrance door and calling out over his shoulder "We should get going Usagi, meet me at the gates when you're ready."

Usagi only nodded in response to Artemis but couldn't help but fight off the blush spreading across her cheeks from Ziegs actions. She pulled her hand away and stood quickly as she lightly tugged at a strand of hair from one of her pony tails.

"Um are you sure you're not coming on to me…Zieg?"

The strawberry blonde relieved a short chuckle in reply as he stood to his full height and made a cross motion over his heart "Never princess… unless you wish it. Otherwise I am simply a friend."

Usagi found herself chuckling in response to his comment but waved a single finger at him in playful scolding "That's right, only a friend." She turned to leave the room, but before she could exit she heard Zieg call out.

"Hey Princess…"

Usagi turned questioningly "Yes Zieg?"

"Call me Eros…It's more fitting."

Usagi could only smile back in response "I agree. See you at school Eros"

A.N.\- So that ends chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoyed. Just thought I'd put this up to let you guys know I'm still alive and I have not forgotten this story. I'm constantly busy nowadays but I will try and make time still so I can put up the next chapter. No promises on a specific time frame chapter 9 will be up, but I can promise that there will indeed be a chapter 9 – 'A Flower's Bud' as soon as I can get to it. Later dayz! ^.^


	10. Chapter 9

A.N.\- Okay guys I got chapter 9 up and I hope you all enjoy. It's a shame that my trend seems to be one chapter a year but hopefully I'll break that habit. Something about 2014 makes me feel lucky :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 9- A Flower's Bud

"Happy Birthday Usagi!"

The three guardians said in unison as they stood gathered around the dining room table where the young blonde resided in front of homemade chocolate cake. She was transfixed on her candles, watching while they flickered as if in a daze until someone broke the silence.

"Well? Are you going to make a wish?"

Luna spoke up with insistence which seemed to be enough to snap her charge from her thoughts. After an apologetic glance, Usagi closed her eyes in momentary pause to make her wish before finally blowing out the candles and inciting a short applause from the group. She smiled grateful for the thoughtful gesture but it was very apparent that she wasn't all that into the celebration and Artemis was the first to address her.

"Why so silent Usagi?" He gestured towards the cake with the knife he held before cutting a slice for her. "You do realize this is 'chocolate cake' right?"

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle before releasing a short sigh and nodded in reply "Yes I know but… I guess it just feels kind of strange."

"Oh?" Artemis urged her on as he placed her slice in front of her then proceeded to cut Luna and Setsuna a piece.

Luna couldn't help but eye the blonde warily knowing that this conversation would more than likely lead to talks of returning home, but she wouldn't play dictator on her special day, considering that it was only natural during such a time. With this in mind; she thought it best not to interfere and casually ate her piece. Setsuna remained silently neutral as usual, but was very much focused on the young princess despite what her body language portrayed.

Usagi broke a few crumbs off her piece and nonchalantly pushed it around the plate before she continued hesitantly. "I don't know… It's just weird not having everyone around. I think I even miss Shingo at this point and that's rrrreeeaaaally saying a lot coming from me."

She shook her head and dropped her fork in resignation, deciding for once in her life she didn't desire the tasty treat set before her. With a sharp inhale and release she seemed to find new resolve and stood making her way over to Luna and Artemis; pulling them close into a threesome hug.

"Thanks for doing this… I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with but I understand now more than ever why it's necessary."

Both Artemis and Luna were caught off guard by this sudden display of gratitude causing Setsuna to chuckle softly from the sight before she was also captured in an unforeseen hug from Usagi.

"I thank you too Setsuna and I promise to become a stronger warrior under your teaching."

She stated this with finality before making her way to the front door and slipped on her sneakers. In the midst of her task she was interrupted by Luna who had stood and blocked the path of the front door before Usagi could make her exit. Usagi looked towards Luna questioningly and found the same stare reflected upon her when she finished tying her laces. Once she was upright Usagi's eyebrows furrowed in question until Luna finally broke the awkward tension.

"What did you mean by that statement?"

There was no edge in her voice but Luna had asked with a bluntness that threw Usagi off and had the other two guardians undivided attention from her swift approach.

"Wha… What are you asking me?" Usagi managed to stammer out after getting past her initial shock.

"I'm asking you what did you mean by your statement, that you understand 'NOW' more than ever why 'THIS' is necessary. Are you saying that from the start of this trip that you didn't see this as necessary…"

The undertone in Luna's voice was now making its presence as her stare turned stern and instinctively Usagi took a step back "No, you misunderstood… I knew as well as anyone that I needed to improve myself. I just didn't fully understand why I had to be isolated from a life I knew and loved…until now."

Since the approaching date of Usagi's birthday, Luna had been preparing for a battle of conflict but the response Usagi had presented her this day was one she could never in her life had predicted would fall from her lips. The dark haired guardian stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before she managed to gather her thoughts and soon took on a more calm appearance. She folded her arms in silent contemplation before she spoke once more.

"So what allowed you to reach this revelation?"

There was silence for a few moments between the two as the young blonde turned away for a moment, and Luna noticed a slight blush spreading across Usagi's cheeks before she found her voice.

"Surprisingly… it was Mamoru."

Usagi paused a moment waiting for a response but Luna said nothing and took it as a cue to continue.

"I've always been around others I cared about and cared for me in return. There has always been someone there for me. Whether it was to guide me, help me, keep company… I've never truly felt alone until now. That emptiness of losing a life I was used to started to really get to me these past few months and then…"

 _-Flash Back 2 weeks earlier-_

" _Ah is that right?...makes sense"_

" _Yeah so that's pretty much the true reason why I'm here" Usagi had finished her explanation with a relieved sigh before slouching against the trunk of a tree the two occupied. It felt good to finally vent her story, and fortunately by the grace of kami, she had Zieg to share it with._

 _The two blondes had taken comfort in the warm summer weather and decided to spend their lunch hour in the campus garden due to Usagi's insistence. It was only briefly they had spoken about their ties to the past but with Usagi's birthday approaching, the bubbly blonde felt more inclined to speak more on the subject when Zieg pried further. She never expected to share this much but even Zieg could tell her attitude had seemed a little off in recent days._

" _So now I must ask…"_

 _Usagi turned her attention to Zieg with a look of curiosity as he continued._

" _How do you feel about your life?_

 _Usagi hadn't anticipated his question, and couldn't help but fall silent as she gave it some serious thought. Her eyes seemed to search for the right words as she stared off into the distance._

" _I guess…. I guess I feel burdened, but in a good way._

 _She found herself chuckling from how silly her response was but it was the closest feeling that came to mind._

" _It's not that I'm suffering from all my responsibilities. Some aspects of this lifestyle really is fun, but nothing about my normal life really changes. I'm still the same Usagi with the only difference being that I get the benefit of contributing something great to this world. I was born with a destiny that no typical person gains, and knowing the survival of Earth depends on my ability to defend it…. Me of all people…"_

 _She sighs softly before presenting a knowing smile "My life is both a blessing, and a burden. The kind of life that's tough to live up too, but now that I'm living it… I wouldn't want it any other way. Any other path would be too simple…"_

 _It was in the midst of her statement that a look of realization flashed across her features, and Zieg became all the more curious of her phase of enlightenment. However he didn't speak just yet, seeing that she was reaching her conclusion._

" _Wow… it all makes sense now. I asked Mamoru something similar once… he's had a tough life, with the need to grow up so fast and so young. The answer he gave me; I just didn't understand at the time. I couldn't piece together why he took on so much by himself, or why I had to beg, plea, and cry to get closer to him. He acknowledged his destiny long before I did and he accepted the task that came with it. When your part of something bigger than the norm… how could you ever hope for anything less."_

 _Zieg couldn't help but smirk when Usagi broke from her own words with a look of shock and relief; as if she couldn't believe the words came from her mouth. It was like she had found the key to her cage, and for the first time since she'd left Tokyo, she found a sense of true purpose. Not in her training, or maturity, but rather in herself as a human._

" _I think I want to be part of that life Usagi." Zieg stated this so naturally, causing Usagi to gasp nervously from such an open response. Anyone could have easily taken a statement like that, the wrong way, but Zieg already catching on to what she might of thought, he corrected himself._

" _I mean, I want to play a role in the future you're creating as an ally." He chuckled scratching his head in modesty "Don't get so worked up okay?"_

 _Automatically she blushed from embarrassment, but they both soon found themselves laughing as the depth of their conversation had so easily slipped into a playful state._

 _-End of Flash Back-_

"And that's pretty much it guys. I've been going through the motions all this time knowing what I had to do, but could never realize the true reason of why I did it, till now. I'm ready to become the woman I'm supposed to be and I won't let the Senshi wait any longer than necessary."

Usagi then stood up and announced she would be going for a walk and leaving, moments after she made her declaration. For a few seconds there was silence until Setsuna decided to speak up and put an end to the awkward atmosphere as the two other guardians were still absorbing what they had just heard.

"It seems that your persistence is starting to reap results Luna. Not one tear was shed, nor did she complain about being away from her friends and family. To hear she had come to such a conclusion so abruptly… I'd say she has committed herself to the idea of becoming a better leader."

Luna smirked and nodded in response, feeling a little of guard but pleased by the leaps she truly felt she witnessed in that instant.

"Yes… I must admit I didn't expect this reaction from her. I'm…. relieved" She found herself shaking her head in disapproval of her word choice and quickly withdrew her statement "No… I'm proud."

Luna took a seat at the kitchen table, and with a serene smile she hadn't taken notice of, she faced the other two guardians.

"Now she will bloom."

-2 years later-

Reaching an understanding and a common goal; Usagi continued her training relentlessly for the next two years, with her three guardians guiding her every step of the way.

In that time she faced a number of challenges where she often found herself falling into old habits, but still she pushed herself and overcame each obstacle with her own ability. Her drive became her pride, which would eventually lead her to a level of self reliance worthy of admiration. After a year had passed between that time; Luna could no longer consider Usagi to be the whiney, klutzy teen she had once presented herself to be.

Instead of cutting corners, Usagi began taking every task she met head on. She absorbed all that Luna taught her in mannerisms and nobility. With daily practice, her penmanship became noteworthy and her thirst for knowledge only excelled her maturity. Even Usagi couldn't figure out what it was that had snapped inside her to abruptly, that drove her to truly want to become better than what she was , or why what she use to find so hard now came to her naturally. It was only with time, that she would later realize the hope that each of her guardians held for her, had grown into her own ambition.

As the end of her final year in Hokkaido was fast approaching, she had finally reached a level of a seasoned warrior but had she truly understood what it meant to come of age?- This is what Luna wished to know before they would return home next week.

A couple days before they would leave, Luna paid a visit to Usagi's room, knocking to announce her presence.

"May I come in Usagi?"

The blonde's attention was drawn away from the vanity mirror she sat at, causing her to stop the task of brushing her hair as she turned towards the door.

"Of course Luna, come in"

Usagi was greeted by a pleasant smile from Luna when she entered the room making her way over to the vanity table, where she accepted the brush from Usagi. Out of ritual, she took over where Usagi left off in brushing her hair, and allowed the princess to accept the assistance simply. Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed herself as Luna went at the task, full knowingly expecting the conversation that was soon to follow during the task. These visits were usually a sign of a discussion lying in wait to be had.

"It's hard to believe we'll be returning to Tokyo soon. I know you must be anticipating our leave."

Luna had commented with a knowing glance in the mirror, and Usagi merely responded with a short nod in acknowledgement. When Luna had finished brushing the younger woman's hair, she placed it in a pony tail then leaned against the vanity table to face her.

"Usagi… I need your assurance that you'll continue towards your goals without fault."

The blonde held her silence for a moment in careful thought before she found her words.

"My assurance will depend on what brings you doubt; Is it my ability or my heart?"

"Your heart"

"Mamoru is it?"

"Yes…"

"Then you need not worry." Usagi stood up, making her way to her bed in which she made herself comfortable under its blankets. She sat up with her knees pulled to her chest looking towards the view outside her window as she continued.

"I miss him dearly, and the very thought of him brings me strength. I'd be lying if I said I don't desire to see him, or that I don't intend to gain his favor once more. However… he's no longer mine and weather he accepts me back or not, won't be the means for my abandon."

Luna smirked when she heard this and held a look of great pride "Then you now have my full faith. Once we leave this place, I will no longer mother you. When you require council, I will provide if you ask but other than that I won't influence your decisions. The choices you make will solely fall upon you from this point on."

She moved from her position at the vanity mirror making her way back towards the door but paused for a moment as she turned to face Usagi once more.

"You've become stronger in magic, spirit and mind. You've completed your high school education with honors and have proven yourself to be a capable leader, but now you'll need to utilize your abilities to mold our future. I look forward to seeing what you'll do."

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle from this as she gave an assuring nod "As do I Luna."

With that said Luna left the room, closing the door behind her and made her way to her own room, only to be met with the sight of a tall male figure leaning against the frame of the door in expectancy. She held a look of surprise but only for a moment after identifying the intruder.

"Artemis…"

His expression remained neutral as he nodded in acknowledgment of his name. "I didn't wish to interfere with your conversation, but now that you're done I must have word."

He gestured toward her room and Luna eyed him warily but complied with his request to enter. He closed the door behind them as they made their way into the room, and he allowed her to take a seat on the bed. When he had her full attention he spoke up.

"Since we'll be returning to Tokyo in a couple of days I wanted to discuss our living arrangements. Now that we can no longer return to our feline forms, we'll need a place to reside. Michiru has gotten us an apartment we could use, however she isn't aware of our current standing. I've decided I'll let you have the apartment to yourself to avoid any difficulties."

This information had raised a level of curiosity in Luna as she absorbed what was said. "And where will you go?"

"I'll live with Minako for a while, until I save up for a place of my own."

"Absolutely not!"

Luna stood up without hesitation, feeling a rise of disturbance grow within her. "Being in an apartment with a young woman at her ripe age looking like…. Well as you are now would be completely inappropriate."

"She's a young adult Luna…"

Luna cut him off before he could finish his statement "And that's exactly my point, What in Kami's name makes you think this is a good idea?"

Artemis sighed in response, already finding that the conversation was growing exhausting "So what would you suggest Luna? I'm trying to be accommodating…"

"We should remain civil and share the apartment."

"That's out of the question."

Luna's jaw dropped in shock from the deliberate rejection as he casted his glance aside. She seemed at a loss for words as she bit her bottom lip and found herself staring towards the floor. Silence held the room for a few passing moments but Luna seemed to regain her composure within that time and faced him once again.

"Look I understand you're upset with me because of our… past disagreement, but that doesn't mean we should remain hostile."

Artemis shook his head with a bitter smirk before he replied "Luna… I'm not upset. I'm just fully aware that I wouldn't be able to comply with your wishes. Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, the fact remains that we were once companions, and you've shunned that."

He made his way closer to her and delicately caught her chin making sure both their eyes met as he spoke. "Living with you… alone….would be unbearable, and I think if you give it some thought you'll understand why."

He gave her a moment to consider his words as a faint blush began to form around her cheeks before he released her chin reluctantly.

"So as it stands, I'll stay with Minako for the time being. I just felt it only proper to let you know."

When he stated all he had to say, he left the room, leaving Luna in a state of shock and vulnerability. She found herself at a lack of words but only because of the new feeling that gripped her, and it was one she couldn't explain. At least not at that point in time.

-2 days later-

It was the day before she would leave for Tokyo and Usagi had been busy organizing the remainder of her items in boxes when there was a ring at the front door. Setsuna had been assisting her with the task and offered to answer in her place as she made her way to the entrance. After a few moments passed, A young man came into Usagi's sight, catching the blonde off guard as her eyes met violet ones.

"Zieg? What are you doing here?"

Setsuna excused herself from the room soon after, for the sake of courtesy, leaving the two alone for she could tell they had something to discuss. Especially since Usagi had never invited a single guest over in all her time there.

The strawberry blonde male greeted her with his casual smirk as he extended a hand towards Usagi to assist her in standing. She was in the midst of packing a box, and so had given pause from her actions when he had entered the room.

"I've come to share some news. I figured I better do so before you leave." He stated this with a hint of excitement hidden in his words, which in turn gave rise to Usagi's curiosity and triggered her questioning glance. Before she could ask what it was he held a hand up in pause and continued.

"After making arrangements with my father, I was able to gain his support in allowing my attendance of Tokyo University. He has agreed to cover my tuition and housing but in exchange I would need to complete a four year internship of his choice. Though taking on this lifestyle was something I've tried to avoid, it seems this path was most beneficial in order to assist you."

Usagi had listened intently but the look of question never left her features while she took the information in.

"Why are you doing this?"

Zieg took a moment to consider his response before he shrugged nonchalantly.

"When it was revealed to me that our past lives had intersected, I made the decision to do all in my power to play a supportive role to your cause. You're on a path to becoming a ruler, and I'm no stranger to the world of power. You'll need an ally… our years attending this elite school should have served as a glimpse of what you would be dealing with."

Usagi remained silent as she considered this; then nodded in reply to his explanation.

"You're a good friend… It's become apparent to me these past few weeks that I would be entering the next phase in my life. Making these connections will play a big part in establishing a future crystal Tokyo when the time comes."

Zieg smirked in response "Yes, and I'll be sure to help pave the way when that time arrives. In the mean time, just call upon me whenever you desire. I'll be settled in my apartment in a few weeks, so we can meet then."

He pulled a device from his back pocket, and handed it over to Usagi, which she accepted with a look of curiosity.

"It's a smart phone; the latest on the market. Consider it a gift… My number is already stored. I'll see you in Tokyo."

With that said he escorted himself out; leaving Usagi to her task as she viewed the phone in quiet observation. She smiled to herself in private thought before whispering under her breath _'Thank you.'_

Usagi then turned to the box she had been packing earlier, feeling a fresh wave of eagerness to return home with a look of determination in her eyes.

' _I'll see you soon guys'_

A.N.\- Well that was chapter 9. I hope the time jumps weren't too outrageous, I just didn't want to spend more time than necessary on a base part of the story. I think we're all eager to get back to the Senshi and the next phase in Usagi's life. I promise we'll get to it… but first we'll have one more pit stop with our dear sweet Mamoru. Look out for chapter 10- "Thorns of a Rose" later dayz!


	11. Chapter 10

A.N.\- Hey guy's it's me again and I have chapter 10 ready for launch. Hope you guys enjoy and…. Yeah I have no more to say -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 10- Thorn's Of A Rose

 _~~~Mamoru~~~_

 _As a boy I was alone, left to raise myself. My parents died in a car crash, and with them my childhood followed. I had no one… or at least I thought this was so; until she appeared- A young girl who didn't ask, but instead chose me to be her friend. Her carefree nature, her calming smile, and her ever shining light… that was Usagi Tsukino. She was my only companion and the one constant in my life._

 _In a sense I feel like she saved me from a darker path. She gave me a reason to fight, to protect and eventually to love. I'll admit it… love was not what I expected to find in her at first. I was after all a few years older than her and usually those circumstances lead to an older sibling relationship. In fact that's exactly what we were; squabbling kids always teasing and challenging each other. It was silly how we were always trying to outwit the other._

 _It wasn't until fate intervened when we found something more special; a bond we never shared before. It was like all the things that use to seem irritating between us, just magically became enticing. We fell in love in the most purest way; Nothing lustful or superficial; just young and inexperienced._

 _Youth is what I would like to blame for my fall from grace, but I've come to terms with what I truly am; selfish… plain and simple. The day she left for her training, was the first time I truly witnessed how selfish I was. Mamoru the matured, responsible and understanding boyfriend had fell into a void that day. Where I should have felt understanding, I felt anger. Where I should have remained strong and comforting, I replaced with bitter silence… yes I was selfish._

 _At first all I could do was wonder how she of all people had willingly made up her mind to leave. Usagi was never one for more responsible reasoning; not that I embrace discrediting her, but it truly wasn't in her nature to make big decisions outside of dire circumstances. In any case… seeing her go numbed me, and at first I struggled with the urge to stop her. The result ended with me staring after her retreating form, with a feeling more dark replacing my saddened state._

 _That day I returned to my apartment drenched from the rain, not realizing how long I had actually stood outside. The pain I thought I felt had transformed itself to relief and acceptance, but not because I had come to terms with Usagi's decision. Instead it was because I had reached a decision of my own; one I longed for without me ever realizing it till that very moment._

 _Usagi had chosen to free me from our bond… free '_ _ **us**_ _' to be exact; when she ended our relationship. Her reasoning was to be fair to me in her absence, so I wouldn't feel tied to a person I couldn't be with for an unofficial amount of time. Anyone would have accepted her sacrifice for what it was but the dark emotion, the one I themed as selfish had summoned thoughts within me I had never allowed myself to consider. Like devilish whispers the thoughts sprung forth 'she doesn't trust me to be faithful?', 'clearly she must be protecting her own interest… perhaps another man would tempt her?'_

 _These thoughts were all it took to stare me down the path I now follow._

~ _An Apartment in Shibuya~_

As the first streaks of sunlight seeped through the shades of the unfamiliar room, Mamoru found him self wide awake as he stared towards the ceiling in silent thought. A slight stir from a dark haired woman draped across his bare chest was the one initiative that ended his private musings as he took in her peaceful features. She was resting soundly, clearly exhausted from the nights previous endeavors which Mamoru couldn't help but acknowledge with a short smirk of male pride before he decided to lightly stroke the woman's back. His purpose in doing so was only to wake her gently, which he had done successfully when a soft groan from the lady gave hint of her awakening.

The stranger looked up at him with a half smirk as the chains of sleep still clung to her partially conscious state. He gave her a moment to adjust herself in an upright position, as she lazily pulled her sheets to her chest and sat up taking in the sight of him fully.

"You're… still here."

Was her statement as her eyes met his, but the evidence in her attentive look revealed the hint of questioning towards his presence.

"I am."

He replied as he rose from the bed and stood in his fully exposed glory, searching the room for his discarded clothing. He dressed himself routinely leaving an air of calm in the room that could only seem natural to a couple.

"Careful, I might forget this was a one night stand."

The woman stated this teasingly as she watched him dress, leaning on elbow and resting her head in her palm for support. She caught the chuckle Mamoru emitted as he finished dressing and turned to face her with a look of sincerity.

"I suppose you expected me to play the part of a thief in the night?"

She shrugged in response "It's what I'm use to anyway."

He grinned at this, then sat at her bedside as he took hold of her hand and kissed the knuckles gently.

"A woman should always be treated as such… no matter the terms."

He stated with this with simplicity as he brushed a strand of her dark curls from her face and took in the sight of her provoked blush. He could tell she hadn't expected the tender response and wouldn't embarrass her further with his lingering.

"Thanks for having me. I'll see myself out"

He made no further contact after stating this, leaving the woman to her private thoughts as he excused himself out of the apartment. He left knowing she had been one of many ventures and felt no regrets when he took off on his Suzuki cycle to his own home. A look of contentment seemed to grace his lips as the new day of work and classes awaited him.

 _~~~Mamoru~~~_

 _Two years have passed and to those who were closer to me, it's fair to say they find me disgusting, heartless, and deceiving. I don't blame them for that perception, knowing that my actions now contradict how I once portrayed myself. That woman I had the previous night was one of many, and though I should… I feel no shame from the amount of indulgences I've had. Depravity and selfishness came at the price of solitude from the life I once considered my destiny, an exchange I realized was not to difficult for me to make._

 _I had made my decision of what I truly wanted the day Usagi left, but I had not followed up on it till a few months had passed. The reason for that simply was because I hadn't understood_ _ **why**_ _I felt the way I did. Was it because I was upset? Was it because it's how I've always been?_

 _I just couldn't bring myself to act on my decision with out truly understanding what drove me to it. Then it came to me one night, as a charm of memory, the one thing that had been a symbol of my existence; a red rose I kept in a book of my childhood. It was withered, but it held a much deeper meaning for it was a gift from Usagi when we had first met as children._

 _It occurred to me it was that day this spell I consider fate had weaved our lives into the string of events that would follow. From that day on I had always watched over her, even as we grew apart in age. Our distance grew eventually as we became teens, but little did I know, I would subconsciously seek her out._

 _That same subconscious state made me fight for her every time, protecting her and every being of Earth. Then that's when I arrived at my answer; a fate that was forced upon me. Sailor moon and the Senshi swirled into my life like a whirlwind without warning, and I was branded Tuxedo kamen, a knight and a prince. All these invasions of creatures from other planets and realms, and these encounters with our past and future clashing without fail became overwhelming. I for one could finally admit I feared it all._

 _I feared that my life was staged and my choices were not my own. My feelings, my thought's and my entire being began to slowly reveal itself as the continuation of a man I once was and I couldn't help but question who I truly am now._

 _It's sad that and I could only imagine what Usagi would think of me, seeing as this has become my choice of reason, but I feel even she would have to question if the love between us is real, or merely the mingling of our destinies. That truly is something she will need to discover for herself, if she should ever choose to question it… but as for myself, I had made the decision to create my own destiny._

 _If anyone knew my reasoning, it would probably be considered childish. Again I don't deny this… However as I see it, despite whatever I might have felt for Usagi, I used the day she broke our bond as a liberation of all my obligations to fulfill a prophecy I never chose. I instead choose to live the life I always wanted, not as Prince, or a warrior, but as a man, a doctor…_

 _My only regret is that Usagi will come back, and I know she'll be looking for the prince she left. In his place she'll find me… the true me, and I know she won't accept what she sees. She'll grow to hate me, and I've resigned myself to accept this now that we both travel different paths. I now know that I am Endymion no more._

~ _Mamoru's Apartment~_

Once Mamoru arrived at his home, he tossed his keys on the kitchen table, and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He took his time, enjoying the warmth of the water and the moment to himself to relax as he prepared himself for the day he would have a head. Thought's of last night's venture seemed slip into his consciousness of it's own will as he washed away all evidence of what had transpired many hours before. It was just as the familiar feeling of lust had gained his intrigue; when the sound of his phone ringing echoed through out the silent halls of his apartment.

Taking a moment to grab a towel, he wrapped it around his waist as he made his way over to an end table in the living room. By the time he had reached the device, the ringing had already stopped but he could hear the end recording of a message as the flashing of a number 1 appeared on the screen. He pressed the play back button and heard the automated voice announce 'You have one new message' before he heard the beep and a male voiced resonated from the device.

' _Mamoru it's Motoki, Stop by the arcade when you have your lunch break… we need to talk._ '

The voicemail then closed out the message with an 'End of message' notification causing Mamoru to pause for a moment. It was rare for him to hear from Motoki, considering that the last time they spoke was a year ago and it wasn't under the best circumstances. If he had taken the time to reach out, something serious had to be afoot as far as Mamoru was concerned, and he noted the blunt tone in Motoki's voice from the message.

"Strange…" He couldn't help but whisper under his breath as he made his way to the back room to change.

Usually his instinct never failed him, and he was certain it wouldn't this time when that familiar sensation began to return to him. Taking a moment, he sat down on his bed and searched his side table draw, only to come across the fairy tale book he had been given as a kid. Beside it suddenly appeared a gold gem that rolled from the further back portion of the draw with a strong glare.

He stared at it for a moment than, Shaking his head he quickly closed the draw back. Casting his glance a side he stood heading for his closet to change for work.

' _It's no concern of mine…'_

A.N.\- Well this ends chapter 10 and I hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to give a little insight into Mamoru's mind and hopefully you guys can get an idea of where I may or may not be going with this XD. His personality may not be well received the way I plan to take this but I'm going to give it a shot. Trust that I'll try to make this more complex simply because I adore a torturous love story. Now back to Usagi with chapter 11- "Am I Worthy?"


	12. Chapter 11

A.N.\- Sooo yeah again it took me a while to update but I tried to make the chapter a little longer to make up for the absence. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to keep at it^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and I never will. There I said it, feel better now? Gosh... Bite me!

Chapter 11- Am I Worthy?

"Alright so it's settled. We'll meet up at Rei's shrine around 4pm, which should be more then enough time for us to get ourselves situated." Luna stated this with finality as Setsuna pulled the car up to Usagi's house.

"What are you guys going to do in the mean time?" Usagi couldn't help but question while making eye contact with Luna in the rare view mirror.

The car was silent for a moment as Artemis seemed to gaze out the window with a look of disinterest and Luna became a little hesitant in her response.

"Well… of course you know I can't live with you as a cat anymore; so Artemis and I had to make arrangements for a place of our own."

Artemis continued the explanation once he noticed Luna wouldn't say anything more "However due to our differences we currently need new arrangements, so for the most part we'll be working on fixing that dilemma." He ended his statement with a flat tone that left the environment in an awkward state before Usagi decided she wouldn't inquire further.

With a short nod, she left the car and retrieved her luggage from the trunk "I'll see you guys at the shrine then."

She stated this and gave a short wave before heading towards the front door of her house. After taking a moment to calm her self, she rung the doorbell and felt a flutter of anxiousness overtake her entire being. She was soon greeted by her mother who grabbed her in a tight hug as soon as she opened the door; catching Usagi off guard. However she had returned the gesture without hesitation realizing how much she had truly missed her mother after 2 years of separation.

A few seconds had passed before Usagi was being ushered inside by her mother; only to be greeted by her father and brother who had been waiting in the living room. They had all been expecting her return since receiving the call a few days ahead of time, and the level of love she felt just took over from there. It was a home coming she had felt at one point in her time away would never come, but to have finally reached that goal of returning was like a dream in those brief moments of hugs and exchanges with her family.

Before she knew it, they were in the kitchen having breakfast and catching up on all that had gone on in their time apart. Her brother was now in his final year of junior high and had even grown a little taller in her absence, yet her parents still seemed to be just as she had left them; Very energetic and expressive as she had hoped they would remain, which was above all else completely crazy about each other. She had almost forgotten what it was like after adjusting to a more reserved, atmosphere during meals with her guardians.

"Usagi, why so quiet?"

Her father had managed to snap her from her train of thought and bring her to the present moment as she realized everyone at the table was staring at her questionably.

"Yeah usually we could never shut you up." Her brother Shingo had chimed in with a grin and she merely smirked in reply knowing full well he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"It never hurts to listen once in a while. You're doing more then enough talking for the both of us don't you think?"

Usagi's eyes filled with a quiet laughter as she observed her brother who clearly hadn't expected that response. Even though she had been in a reminiscent state she had not missed the fact that Shingo had contributed most of the conversation about his growing popularity and sport activity in school. He waved his embarrassment off as quickly as it had came, simply changing the subject rather then testing this new side of his sister he had not prepared for.

Usagi hadn't instigated the matter further as she listened and enjoyed the remainder of her meal only contributing to the conversation when asked; which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. It wasn't till after they had finished eating and she offered to help clean up that Usagi was finally confronted by Ikuko.

"You're certainly not the daughter I remember." Ikuko stated this nonchalantly as she washed a dish and handed it over for Usagi to dry, which she did without hesitation.

"I hope you meant that in a good way." Usagi replied in a similar tone as her mother began to stack the dishes she dried in the cabinet before organizing the Utensils right after.

It was in the midst of her task that her mother grabbed her by the chin and held her glance almost as if searching for a fault that would mirror from her eyes. The observant stare soon turned into a look of pride as her mother gave a soft smile and released her.

"You know Usagi…. When you left I was a little worried. Not only about your well being but just the idea of you not having me around to help you through the rest of your teen years…"

For a moment there was silence between the two as if it seemed Ikuko was searching for the right words to say, but Usagi quickly put an end to her mother's train of thought with a sudden comforting embrace.

"You provided me with the opportunity I needed to become a more self sufficient and reliable person. Remember you didn't make me go… I chose this path, and you gave me your consent. It truly was the best thing you could ever do for me and now…"

Usagi broke away from the hug and went into the living room where she had left her luggage. Her mother followed with a look of question as her daughter rummaged through her items in search of something. In a matter of seconds the blonde had pulled a cylindrical container from her suitcase and presented the object to her mother with a deep bow.

"I'm a high school graduate mother… so if you ever had any doubts in your decisions about me. Let this diploma be the constant reminder that you made the right choice."

As Ikuko reached out to receive the diploma, she couldn't hold back the sting of tears that threatened to fall as her heart swelled with pride. She was without a doubt at a lost for words but Usagi looked up at her with the most assuring smile that only showed nothing more needed to be said.

"I'm going to go settled in, it was a long travel."

"Of course, go, go!" Her mother stated with a chuckle as she wiped any remnants of tears from her eyes returning to a more chipper mood before she went back to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

 _-Several hours later at Rei's shrine-_

Squeels of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the landscape of the shrine while the blonde was trapped in a massive group hug from her fellow senshi. It had felt like ages since they last saw each other and it showed from their grins and playful banter.

They took a few minutes to sit and chat outside on the porch of the shrine while enjoying the newly sprung cherry blossoms that had started off the season. The group was just as lively as ever and it was almost as if she never left the way all four of the girls went on about exam's the latest gossip, as well as dating. Much to Usagi's surprise the topic of dating had been the most abundant in detail; which sadly enough had not been the case back at the start of their high school year.

In fact she was the only one in the group who had a relationship at the time and now she found herself on the other side of that fence.

"You seem unusually silent Usagi" Ami was the first to bring it to everyone's attention after some time had passed during the girlish banter. Usagi was engaged in the discussion to the extent of listening and encouraging more, but with Ami's keen eye it had become painfully obvious this wasn't behavior she was use to when it came the bubbly blonde she knew.

"It's just good to hear from you guys again. I really missed out on so much; it's a little overwhelming."

Rei couldn't help but scoff when she heard this "Overwhelming? now I know you're not the same girl. Your vocabulary changed and you've even turned mousy. It's a bit creepy… just what the hell did Luna do to you?"

Motoki cut in " Really Rei? Let the girl breath, this is actually a welcomed behavior… matured even" she laughed and gave Usagi a pat on the back.

"She's supposed to be a changed leader so let her act like it" she finished with a grin and Rei shrugged with a smirk in reply.

"It's hard to tell how much she transitioned when much hasn't been said or shown on her part." Rei stood and pointed towards Usagi in challenge.

"I think it's time to see if you actually learned something more note worthy then adjustments to your mannerisms." Rei jumped from the porch landing on the grassy landscape of the shrine and whipped out her transformational wand. As her body became engulfed in a swirling flame, her sailor outfit became more apparent along with her confident pose.

Usagi couldn't help but smirk in reply as she also pulled out her wand and transformed with a simplistic grace, but determination was ever present in her eyes.

"I hope you've improved a bit yourself. It would be a shame if you don't pose some kind of challenge"

Mokoto couldn't help but grin from the reply of Usagi, then quickly transformed herself "My my aren't we cocky?" Mokoto held up her index and pointer finger then aimed it towards Usagi.

"Before you get a taste from Rei, I'll be more then happier to shock you into submission."

Mokoto began to charge the small bolt that formed in a static electric current. Though it seemed very short at first, the release of said bolt charged out with a force so intense and striking that in a blink of an eye it made contact with Usagi instantaneously. Usagi was knocked back several paces as her body shook in reaction to the currents of her bolt but she still held a battle ready stance.

A light sheen began to surround her body when the attack had ended; Usagi could feel her body healing in the process of the attacks remnants. This was unexpected by Jupiter as she looked on questioningly. Rei however had taken the interruption as an opportunity to anticipate Usagi's newly acquired ability, and quickly caught on to what had transpired.

"Healing? Hmph… that came in quite handy. You'll need it more than you realize princess"

Rei scoffed as her attitude became slightly more focused. Incantations could be heard in short mumbles under her breath while flames began to engulf her form. Usagi hadn't said a word in response but allowed the silvery light sheen to remain as she anticipated the next blow. She had not expected the surprise attack from Mokoto but it was a welcomed assault considering she had intended to challenge all scouts when opportunity presented itself. Not only did she have to prove her worth to her Senshi, but also herself.

When Rei had finished her chant, the fire based magic released with a flame that took the form of a dragon as it came clawing and roaring like a beast from hell. This was a true shock to the system as the dragon seemed to swallow Usagi whole in a ferocious flame. Usagi took the brunt of it allowing herself to be singed and knocked back from its power. Ami And Minako freaked out when they witnessed how much damage the attack actually impacted causing all the girls to scream out at the same time "Rei!"

Mokoto couldn't help but scream herself as she ran towards Usagi to assist her "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill her?!"

Fortunately Mokoto found that her worries weren't necessary when Usagi stood right back up in a defensive stance with the sheen that currently engulfed her quickly healing the damage that was just caused.

"What the…?"

"It won't be that easy…" Usagi stated in a low tone, as she allowed the sheen to subside, then lifted her scepter.

"My turn!"

Usagi spun the scepter between her fingers in a skillful twirl before casting a silvery beam from the center jewel. Rei dashed to her right to avoid it and placed two fingers outward in front of her face citing another incantation. A swirl of fire went hurling towards Usagi as she centered a second beam of light towards her target. Much to Rei's surprise it pierced right through the center of her attack with no contest forcing her to dodge once more.

"Looks like you learned a few tricks Princess!" Rei shouted as she released her firey dragon attack again. The flame took the form of a dragons head and thrashed towards Usagi more fiercely then at first, due to the energy and determination Rei put behind her attack. Usagi didn't seem phased by this at all as that familiar light sheen gulfed her body to protect her from the damage of the attack.

Jupiter could see this fight wasn't one to take lightly after all and made the decision to interfere with her own skill. Pulling her arms back with a closed fist at her sides she focused a fair amount of power causing electricity to surge around her arms. "You won't be able to heal forever Usagi…"

Mokoto suddenly slammed her right fist into her left palm causing a power spark before she shot towards Usagi with an incredible speed unseen by the naked eye. She went into an onslaught of electric laced punches straight for the gut of Usagi, which gave the appearance of fist impressions with each hit. The attack itself was relentless not leaving a slither of recovery time, as he hit became stronger sending currents with each strike. Jupiter pulled her fist far back in one final execution as a strong surge of power grew in her palm and released an explosion of electrical current with her final strike.

Usagi went flying back convulsing from the electrocution and she could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head from the affects. Realizing she had very little control over her body at this point all she could do was ride out the wave of the attack till its power began to wane. Meanwhile Jupiter had already taken her next stance, holding her arms at her sides closed fist to recharge her attack once more. Ami and MInako looked on in shock and awe at how seriously the two other scouts were taking this spar before they both ran over to assist Usagi who was still shaking from the affects of Jupiter's attack.

Minako tried to sit Usagi up but was quickly stopped by a powerful grip from downed blonde who had regained her focus in a matter of seconds.

"Don't interfere!" Usagi stated with a stern tone as she forced herself to her feet, gripping her scepter and holding it out front pointed towards Jupiter "Moon beam!"

Jupiter charged towards her the moment Usagi shouted her incantation at lightening speed as electricity circled her body, eyes turned a dark jade with a glowing spark in its depth's. She tossed a fist forward as a beam of white light shot out from Sailor moon's scepter cutting right through it in an even split. Her power alone seemed to negate the light energy, encircling her but Usagi seemed unphased by this as the moon symbol her head began to glow the same silvery white as the beam. In a sudden burst of energy the beams light increased and widened at least ten yards across and forward causing a flash out of anything ahead of her. Though Mokoto took the brunt of the blast, Rei was still knocked back from the force of the blast and left slightly stunned by the impact. Mokoto was knocked back way further leaving a deep dragging indentation in the ground as if a comet had skid half a mile.

Usagi held the scepter at her side readied for any given moment of attack, but soon allowed herself to transition back to normal clothing when she realized there wouldn't be retaliation. Rei struggled to sit up but managed to rest on one knee before ending her transformation as well. Mokoto was blacked out with no response and Usagi made her way over to her side kneeling and resting a palm on her back. She focused her energy and began to mend the damage she caused with the same technique she used to heal herself. In a matter of moments Mokoto shot up in shock and awe, from barely realizing what transpired.

"The hell was that!" She barked in exasperation as Jupiter patted herself down checking for injuries and looked around in confusion. Rei had seemed just as shocked as Mokoto when she limped over to the two scouts and was quickly assisted by Usagi who used the same healing affect on her before taking a seat on the ground to relax.

"I'll admit this little spar was no walk in the park" Usagi sighed before brushing her hands through her hair "That drained me of more than I had hoped; it seems we have a long way to go..."

Rei and Motoki looked at Usagi in partial disbelief but soon laughed after "No walk in the park she says?" Rei scoffed before shaking her head "Clearly your training has paid off, you're finally worthy of leadership."

All four scouts nodded in agreement while Mokoto rubbed her head in disappointment "I thought I was done for…" Usagi smirked in response "Like wise…"

The two exchanged a knowing glance but said nothing more as Minako cut into the humbled moment "Enough of this guys, lets eat. I think we all know we didn't waste our time apart slacking off" she stated with a grin she scooped Usagi up looping her arm around hers and dragged her back towards the shrine with the others chuckling and following close behind.

"I guess the celebration continues." Usagi stated with enthusiasm, and Mokoto chimed in "Damn straight, draining all our energy in what not we almost have no choice but to eat."

Usagi chuckled in reply as they left the shrine yard and made their way towards the main household only to be met with the sight of Luna and Artemis poised at the entrance of the deck steps. They had been observing the spar from a distance with the intent of not distracting the girls until they were finished. However they probably should have announced their presence at the very least, because the Senshi had a look of concern while approaching the two strangers.

"Can I help you?" Rei stated inquisitively towards the odd couple, mentally preparing herself for a fight. They had after all recently transformed and though they should have been out of sight in the public eye, somehow the two strangers had gained access to the living quarters of the shrine. Unsettling surprises like that had often resulted in a fight with the enemy that knew of the Senshi's power.

Usagi place a hand on Rei's shoulder to calm her before she spoke "It's Luna and Artemis, they've gained new forms… Well actually I guess it's more like they regained their old forms."

"What!?" All four of the girls burst out in unison with a look of shock, while looking on in fascination.

Luna greeted with a short curtsy and Artemis with a simple bow "Sorry to surprise you all, we hadn't expected you guys to be dueling but it was worth the intrusion. I see you guys haven't been slacking in our absence."

Luna ushered the girls back inside so they could all be seated as she caught them up on what was taking place with the transformation changes and their new living arrangement. After getting over the initial shocks it was almost natural the way they all interacted; discussing the training Usagi achieved and the possibility of a new target on the horizon. It all seemed like business as usual up until the point where the two guardians had to address their separation.

"So on that note Artemis and I are pretty much undocumented citizens in Japan which has left us lacking a home now that we are unable to convert back to our feline forms. Like Haruka did for Setsuna, we'll need to wait for our documents to be made so we can function in society as well. In the mean time I'm hoping Rei would allow me to stay as a guest till all those issues are settled?"

Rei nodded in agreement "Of course we have plenty of space, both of you could stay."

Luna sighed briefly before she continued "Thanks but as I've said, it will only be me… Artemis has decided he wants to have time to himself."

Artemis nodded in approval before draping an arm around Minako "Would you have me again Minako?" The blonde jumped from the unexpected contact seeing as she still had not fully adjusted to the fact that her former cat held a humanoid form; especially one attractive enough to be a model by modern day standards.

Minako fought down the faint showing of a blush as she spoke out through the moment of being caught of guard by the proposal "Artemis you can't be serious, why won't you just stay at the shrine?!"

All females in the room seemed to have the same questioning look as they awaited the explanation, well call except Luna whom pretty much had the basic idea. She figured Artemis wouldn't mind making a show of his decision, and was exactly why she was upfront about the whole scenario from the jump. The tall silvery haired guardian simply shrugged off the question and grasped Minako's hand's with his own looking her straight in the eyes. Luna's eyes became lidded with scrutiny from the scene he created but showed no further emotion so as not to give him the satisfaction of attention she believed he was attempting to invoke from her.

Artemis spoke in a calm but stern tone "MInako, we've made a great team from the start. At one point it was Sailor V and Artemis, the pretty girl protector of the city. Nothing really needs to change"

"Negative!" Minako crossed her arms in an 'X' as she barked at him in disbelief "There is no way my parents would be okay with a grown man staying in our house! Why are you behaving this way towards Luna, last I remember you guys were getting along just fine. I mean what's going on? did the transformation change your feelings as well?"

Artemis found himself sighing in reply as he scratched the back of his head showing a slight irritation "Seriously its not worth discussing… I just can't be around her right now and those reasons are a little complicated."

Luna scoffed out laughter dripping with sarcasm "Oh bravo Artemis, this was your solution? Going to your former owner really? If it were that simple I don't you think I would have settled in with the Tsukino's instead of troubling Rei you dunce?!"

Before Minako could play the voice of reason Usagi spoke up deciding to present a solution that might work out in the long run.

"Listen I understand you two may not want to go into detail as to why your conflict developed but whatever the issue is, you two should still make a compromise."

The two guardians remained in an uncomfortable silence till Luna decided to speak up first "What would you suggest Usagi?"

"Well, I had intended to go see Mamoru once we're done here. I was thinking perhaps he would be open to the idea of putting Artemis up for a short while?"

Ami gasped when Usagi made the suggestion with a look of concern reflecting on her features which seemed be mimicked by the rest of the Senshi. They all exchanged glances at each other as if urging one of them to speak up until Rei gave a sigh of resignation.

"What's with the theatrics girls? The idea sounds reasonable enough to me. Perhaps male bonding would help Artemis become more of a man consciously rather than the physical." Luna spoke smugly as she stood up and walked off to be left to her own vices leaving Artemis casting scowls at her retreating form. When Artemis regained his composure he brushed a hand through his long hair breathing a sigh of resignation.

"I see no harm in asking him Usagi, I'll take anything at this point. Especially since my former partner left me hanging." He stated this with a mocking frown in Minako's direction whom returned the gesture with a dismissive wave.

"I think I miss my adorable pet cat more, this version of Artemis is a little bit of a trouble maker."

Artemis made a soft purr in response just to tease which did manage to maker Minako smirk from his brief display of humor and this motivated the other girls to chime in on the conversation to sway the mood to a more light hearted scenario.

"Glad we're in agreement then, I'll see you guys later"

Usagi stated her farewell as the sudden eagerness to see Mamoru motivated her to leave as soon as possible. Rei quickly offered to escort her out before she could dip off while the rest of the senshi were preoccupied knowing she was silently voted in to convey the news they all knew hadn't reached their future Queen yet. As Usagi began putting on her shoes at the entrance Rei joined her in doing the same making Usagi look towards her dark haired friend questioningly.

"Are you coming with me Rei?"

Rei replied in kind with a short nod and slid open the door "I'll walk you part way."

Usagi raised a brow, then smirked "I doubt you missed me so much you can't bare to say good bye… there's something you want to tell me?"

Rei gave her a halfhearted smile then gestured towards the shrine steps to began their walk to the bus stop.

"Usagi… a few things have changed in your absence, especially with Mamoru…"

A.N. – Alright this ends chapter 11 and hope you guys enjoyed. I know I've pretty much abandoned this story but I'm once again going to give it another try and see if I can make something of it. Please tune in to chapter 12- Embrace With Grace.


End file.
